The Missing Guardians
by Sailor Hope
Summary: With three new scouts discovered can the team beat a science obsessed new enemy? Can they all sort out the past in time to stop a deadly virus? Or will the scouts find that time doesn't heal all wounds?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon  
  
A/N Don't usually do this cause I don't watch that much sailor moon anymore but as all anime fans know Sailor Moon is the classic anime. It's like what everyone watches when learning about anime. Besides I have a couple of friends who love it! It's not that bad ^^ Oh and I hope people don't mind there are three different scouts in here I know people do this a lot but I figured I'd give it a try. Warning you now!!! It's an A/U!! My friend Amber is Sailor Angel (not as weird as it may sound it has a meaning), Mary(Me) is Sailor Hope, and Rachel is Sailor Crisis. Oh and the descriptions are not stealing from the scouts these are really what my friends and I look like. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!! ^^  
  
Dedicated: To Am who got herself stuck in Utah!  
  
And to Rachel who got herself stuck in northern Cali!  
  
Miss ya both!! *hug*  
  
*Warning* A/U stop here if you can't stand to have the sailor scouts mixed in with other ideas!  
  
Here we go……  
  
"BEEP!!!!!" Mary swiftly brought her fist down on the annoying alarm clock "Piece of junk" she hissed throwing her head back down on the soft pillows. Curling up in her silk sheets the young girl ignored her blonde locks haphazardly scattered across her pillow.  
  
Silence filled the luxurious apartment until… another resounding and earth shattering screech broke through the peace.  
  
"BEEEEEEEP!"  
  
Mary jumped from her sheets and viciously jerked the cord from the wall. It was a Saturday for crying out loud! When did she set it!? More importantly why?!? As she slowly leaned back into the soft mattress realization hit her like a fist in her gut.  
  
"The Fair! You lazy bums the fair!!!" Mary shot out of the comfortable bed dressed in her red spaghetti strap and black pajama pants.  
  
Frantically she jerked open her door "The Festival! Downtown! Get up!" Quickly sprinting down the hall she beat on her roommates doors. Unfortunately by the time she had begun beating on the last door the owner was awake and mad as a hornet.  
  
Rachel emerged from the quiet room and picked Mary up by her collar.  
  
"Hey I like this shirt!" Mary whined while folding her arms in mock anger.  
  
Rachel just glared at her friend, "What are you screaming about ditz?!"  
  
Rachel was dressed in a large black shirt and her ruffled chocolate hair only added to her sleepy appearance. Mary resisted the urge to laugh as she saw the fury bunny slippers on Rachel's feet. Rachel didn't look please one bit, so Mary decided to forgo the insults for now.  
  
"Put me down! We have a festival to be working at! We're going to be late!"  
  
Rachel continued to glare until realization dawned on her and her large chocolate gems widened in shock.  
  
"Crap!" she screamed dropping a mess of red, gold, and black to the floor before dashing back into her messy room, "Your turn to wake Amber up! I did it yesterday!" Rachel called disappearing into the dark mess known as her room.  
  
Mary grumbled and reluctantly backed up to the second door in the hallway. Pictures of the latest male movie star or singer were plastered on the door all framing the name "Amber". Frowning Mary twisted the knob and entered the room. Things were strewn here and there, cd's and clothes discarded wherever the owner felt like it. Sucking in some air Mary marched over to Amber's bed.  
  
"Wake up Am!" Mary ordered.  
  
Unfortunately the figure remained wrapped comfortably in her warm comforter, unmoving.  
  
Silence…  
  
"AMBER I SAID UP!!!" burgundy hair peeked from the covers but that was the only thing cooperating, the figure still refused to move.  
  
"UGH!" Mary stomped out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
20 minutes later….  
  
Rachel stepped out of the bathroom in her dark purple bath robe.  
  
"Is that bacon?" she questioned hopeful  
  
"Yep" Mary smiled quickly popping her head out from inside the kitchen, and just as quickly returning it.  
  
"Wow!" Rachel smiled "Hey! Wait, where is Amber?" she threw her hands to her hips and frowned  
  
"She should be here any minute" Mary walked out of the kitchen balancing plates of bacon and pancakes. Rachel began to drool.  
  
"You always do it the easy way" the brunette whined while slowly gravitating towards the table.  
  
Mary's pony tail bobbed up and down cheerfully as she walked back into the kitchen. Seconds later the blonde appeared again, this time she was carrying a bowl of strawberries, coffee, orange juice, and a plate of toast.  
  
"Go into the kitchen and grab the eggs, plates and silverware," Mary instructed as she carefully set the food down on the table top. As an afterthought she leaned back and frowned at Rachel's back, "And don't eat it yet!"  
  
Rachel returned with the goods and set the table. Satisfied Rachel sat down and looked up at Mary, "Now can I eat it!?" she questioned eagerly  
  
"Not yet! She's not up."  
  
Rachel growled and leaned back in her chair it was only a matter of seconds before their friend joined them. As the thick scent of bacon floated past Rachel's nose she began the countdown.  
  
"10……9……8……7……6……5…." Rachel slumped in her chair positively bored.  
  
A quick gust of wind flew past Rachel's ear causing her to bolt upright.  
  
"She broke a record today Mary!"  
  
Amber slapped Rachel on the back of the head. "Oh shut up! Stop picking on me!"  
  
Mary turned on the bass and pressed power on the stereo system in the living room. Raising the volume she sauntered back into the dining room to see Rachel and Amber digging into breakfast.  
  
"Pigs" she grumbled taking her seat.  
  
Just as she was about to dig in herself an egg made a "splat" and slid down her face.  
  
"Oh you did not just do that!" Mary growled lifting her head to face a smirking Rachel.  
  
The girl was lazily bouncing the fork up and down grinning at the now greasy blue-eyed cook. Amber had stopped eating and was holding in her laughter, desperately trying not to choke.  
  
"I want to eat my breakfast today so I'll let that go!" Mary hissed before taking a bite of her pancakes.  
  
"Sure, great excuse Mar-.." Rachel wasn't able to finish the sentence.  
  
The tall brunette let out a surprised squeak as she looked down to find her robe drenched with orange juice. Her brown gems widened with shock as the cold juice slithered over her skin.  
  
"You were saying?" Mary challenged raising her eyebrow  
  
"Oh that's it!" Rachel snapped  
  
"You know I don't really feel like it this morning" Mary replied non- chalantly.  
  
Pushing out her chair Mary stood to leave and before the girls realized what was going on they were covered in food. Rachel was clutching her coffee as she gaped in shock at the overturned table.  
  
"HEY!!!!" Amber screamed chucking a pancake at Mary  
  
"WHAT THE FREAKING HECK!!!!" Rachel screamed in rage dropping her coffee and flipping the table right side up.  
  
Mary just smiled and wiped her hands.  
  
"Now look at the mess I have to clean up, though I must say it was worth it"  
  
Rachel was about to smack Mary when she saw Amber jump up and rush down the hall. Grunting in frustration Rachel jumped up and chased after her, Mary's laugh right on their tails. Rachel blinked as the bathroom door slammed shut in her face.  
  
"Am!!"  
  
"My turn" the "angel" called  
  
"You had better save me some hot water this time!!!" Rachel roared hitting the door.  
  
A lazy sigh floated through the wood, "I'll think about it"  
  
"And that is why I take showers at night," Mary said airily as she began to clean up the breakfast mess.  
  
Rachel growled and returned to the dining room to start picking up. She didn't want to help Mary clean up seeing as how it was her fault, but she valued the clean carpet as much as her friend.  
  
'Besides,' Rachel thought with a devilish smile 'I'll get her back later'  
  
*~~*  
  
Mary emerged from her room a little while later in sparkling hip huggers and a red t-shirt with roses scattered a crossed the front.  
  
Amber sat at the computer reading some story and smiled when Mary kicked her chair.  
  
"Get up brat we have to get going, you're ridiculously long shower is going to make us so late!'  
  
Amber pulled herself up and brushed some stray hairs out of her face. Her strange yet beautiful hair had once been a light brown but Amber had felt the need for change and had dyed her hair a deep red. She was wearing a white tank top with "I'm an angel! Honest! The horns are just there to hold the halo up straight!!" written in sparkling black letters on the front. A golden halo floated above the words supported by two red horns faded behind the words. Following that up she had slipped on her black bell bottoms. Smiling at the now surfacing Rachel she slipped on her sunglasses and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Let's go, last one out locks the door" and with that Amber dashed out the door towards the parking lot.  
  
Mary rolled her eyes and grabbed her wallet shoving it in her back pocket. Snatching her keys before Rachel reached the door she slipped on her sunglasses and raced outside as well.  
  
"See you downstairs" Mary waved  
  
Rachel screamed while grabbing her backpack purse. Snatching up her sunglasses and keys she locked the door and threw her sunglasses on. Quickly checking herself over she deemed the outfit satisfactory and headed towards the parking lot as well. She was wearing blue jeans with a black short sleeved shirt decorated with the quote "One day your prince will come, mine just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is to stubborn to ask for directions!" in bold gray letters.  
  
Pushing her long hair back over her shoulders Rachel groaned, "This is going to be a long day"  
  
Heading down the stairs she rushed around the corner only to be pelted with her roommates angry cries.  
  
"There you are! Now hurry up! We're going to be late!!" Mary called out from the side of her car while tapping her watch for emphasis.  
  
"Calm down already!" Rachel said walking to the far left and unlocking her car door.  
  
Mary rolled her eyes and hopped inside her crimson Ferrari slamming the door shut. Rachel could tell she was irritated because she was revving the engine a little. Rachel just smiled and slid into her black jaguar. Rolling down her windows Rachel started the engine grinning as it purred to life.  
  
Amber's black corvette pulled up behind the two, the girl was already blasting her music with the top down.  
  
"Later" she waved heading out through the remote controlled gate.  
  
Mary rolled down her windows, turned on some rock, and sped off after Amber. Rachel pushed in her classical tape and carefully backed out of her parking space following after her friends.  
  
"The way those two drive we'll be in a wreck by noon" she murmured to herself.  
  
*~~*  
  
Rachel cruised down the road, arm leaning against the door ledge. She sighed with content as the sweet notes of her music filled the air and the wind gently tugged at her face. But just as she expected when she pulled up to the light there at the front was a blood red Ferrari and a shadow colored corvette. Amber laughed while leaning against her seat. Rachel just caught the end of the conversation as Mary leaned out the window and shouted.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed at her friends. Then leaning out her own window she yelled up at the two.  
  
"Just don't kill yourselves!!!" grinning at the glares thrown her way Rachel leaned back against her cushioned seat and smiled as the light flashed green.  
  
Dust filled her view and Rachel growled, "Brats"  
  
When the dust cleared Rachel saw the back end of Mary's Ferrari disappear to the right and Amber's corvette fly off to the left. Pressing down on the gas she sped off down the road.  
  
*~~*  
  
Mary banged her head against the wheel, she had been wrong the festival was down the west road. Now she would have to swerve through two cities to finally catch up to Amber. And if she guessed correctly Amber wouldn't drop it for a few days. Sighing she accepted the loss and turned her music up. The light flashed green and she left the other cars in a cloud of dust as she disappeared into town.  
  
*~~*  
  
Amber smiled to herself as the festival burst into view, she had been right. Taking the east route was longer but Mary was too stubborn to listen and she'd most likely be extremely late. Amber was too busy laughing to herself to notice the midnight black jaguar parked at the front entrance. Rachel smiled at the approaching car and leaned back against her hood.  
  
Amber parked and stomped over to her.  
  
"How did you get here so fast!?!?!" she demanded  
  
"You guys ever heard of the freeway? I know it was supposed to be busy today but hey with our sports cars it's a piece of cake. You both should have taken the north route and cut through the freeway, it was much faster."  
  
Amber kicked Rachel's tire and stuck out her tongue, "At least I beat Mary"  
  
"Actually…" Rachel trailed off pointing to her left.  
  
There parked in front of the jaguar was a familiar red Ferrari Amber had failed to notice.  
  
"Half way through the first city she realized that the freeway was probably easier and cut through to the freeway also. She got here about 15 minutes earlier, go wake her up I think she fell asleep."  
  
Amber stomped her foot and marched over to the Ferrari. Furious she jerked open the door and felt a little better as Mary came tumbling out.  
  
"Ouch!!" she screamed picking herself up off the ground. "What the he-.." her ocean blue gems shifted to see Amber glowering down at her.  
  
"Let's go!" she ordered  
  
Mary locked up her car and smiled while rubbing her arm, "Sore loser"  
  
"Shut up!" Amber snapped leading the trio through the festival gates.  
  
They were five minutes early.  
  
A/N Alright I'm rewriting all these chapters and fixing them up a little because when I wrote this I started at like 1 in the morning. I just didn't figure out how bad it was until I re-read it and noticed all the errors. So I'm going to rewrite the chapters, reread them, post them and then read them once again. Hope it turns out better this time and I hope everyone enjoys!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	2. Senshi Hidden

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, I own Sailor Angel and Sailor Hope  
  
And Sailor Crisis belongs to Raven Angelheart  
  
A/N Okay I know the last chapter wasn't really showing anything but the three goofing off but it's the introduction and I'm gonna try and portray the scouts as best I can. Enjoy. Oh and sorry B-chan the grammar probably won't be that much better here. You know I suck with commas and stuff. Oh and credit for Crisis outfit goes to Raven and Angel outfit goes to Amber (you'll see it in the next chapter).  
  
" Usagi!!! I told you to stop eating the rice balls!!!" Rei scolded slapping Usagi's hand  
  
Usagi quickly pulled her hand back and pouted out her front lip. Her eyes were watering and she was surely on the verge of tears.  
  
"But I'm starving!!!!" Usagi whined still clutching her hand  
  
Rei defiantly threw her hands to her hips and glared at the meatball head.  
  
"You have to wait!! We're selling these!! If you keep eating them we'll get fired!!!"  
  
Usagi pouted off to a corner and sat down next to Amy. The blue haired scout was currently counting the money and writing down the figures. Of course she wrote down every item Usagi ate, they would have to pay for that later.  
  
Minako had her hair rolled into a braid circling her head and was tying her apron on. Lita was already up to the counter smiling at the customers and selling away the food. Rei had resumed her half of the stand and was helping customers buy the rice balls.  
  
Raven sighed as the two continued to argue behind her.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!!" Amber protested  
  
"Did too!! And I'm not going to argue about it anymore" Mary crossed her arms and walked ahead of Raven.  
  
They were headed to their stand and finally she could have a little peace and quiet finally. They of course had volunteered for the music stand. It came with a large stereo system and every kind of cd you could think of. Of course it would once again be world war three when they got to the booth. Mary would want to play some sort of rock and Amber would be arguing for rap. Raven wanted to slap them both and put in a little classical to relax her, If not she could play some traditional they were at a festival anyways. The festival had been set up in the middle of Tokyo and there were people buzzing everywhere.  
  
"Rice balls!!!" Mary squealed  
  
Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh boy!" Amber shook her head  
  
The girl was absolutely obsessed with rice balls. She had even packed some for her lunch, so why she wanted to buy more was beyond the two.  
  
"You already have some!" Raven called after her friend  
  
"Great!!" Amber moaned  
  
"What?" Raven questioned next to her  
  
"The rice ball stand is right next to our booth"  
  
Raven groaned, this would definitely going to be a long day. But as the two approached the hyper blonde they saw the rest of the stand. Various kinds of food decorated the other half and the two began to drool.  
  
"Food" they said in unison gravitating to the stand.  
  
"Hello!" Lita welcomed the two dazed girls  
  
"One of everything" Amber smiled in reply  
  
"Me too" Raven said her eyes glazed over at the sight  
  
Lita's jaw slipped and hung slack, "One of everything!?" her eyes were growing wide with every second  
  
"Yes!" they joyfully cried in unison  
  
"Hey Usagi! I found someone who eats more than you!" Lita called back to her blonde friend with a smile  
  
Usagi pouted and crossed her arms, "Why is everyone picking on me today?"  
  
Lita just smiled and began bagging up the food for the two. The girls paid for the food and hurried to their booth. Mary still wasn't there, and turning to the rice ball area they found her talking to the sales clerk.  
  
"Mary!!" Amber called  
  
Mary jerked her head around and Raven motioned a "come thou hither" with her hand.  
  
Mary grumbled and said good bye to the raven haired clerk. Taking her basket of rice balls she took her time to saunter over to the music booth.  
  
"I'm here!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air "Everything is alright now"  
  
The two girls glared at her and began setting up the booth.  
  
"Boy aren't you guys grumpy and after you got your food and everything!" Mary teased  
  
"Shut up ditz!" Raven called from the other side of the booth wall  
  
"Oh bite me!" Mary called back, "Stop picking on me or I'll go talk with my new friend some more!"  
  
Raven glared some more at the blonde, Mary just stuck her tongue out.  
  
"What's her name?" Amber asked hooking the stereo system up.  
  
"Rei Hino, she's with her friends as well. She kept complaining about some girl named Usagi eating them out before the customers could get there. Sounds like some girls I know," Mary smiled and bent to start setting up the cd's.  
  
Raven walked up and smacked the blonde's head, "We don't eat as much as you!" she countered  
  
"You eat more!" Mary shouted back  
  
"So what!" Amber grinned  
  
"Just get to work you two I want to get out of her as soon as possible!" Raven ordered  
  
"So do I it's hot out here!" Mary whined  
  
"It's just right," Amber hummed to herself "The heat is nice"  
  
Now it was Amber's turn to get smacked, "Put a cork in it sicko" Mary glared at her friend "The heat sucks!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Please! YOU TWO!!!" Raven yelled  
  
*~~*  
  
Minako and Lita burst into laughter.  
  
"They sound like Usagi-chan and Rei!!"  
  
Lita agreed and burst into laughter again. Rei simply crossed her arms and threw her head to the side. Usagi stood up and looked over the counter to the three arguing friends.  
  
"We should go meet them" she smiled joyfully throwing off her apron  
  
"The blonde is named Mary, I met her just a few minutes ago." Rei said throwing her own apron to the side.  
  
Lita and Minako untied their own aprons and dragged Amy away from her calculator.  
  
"We'll be back Amy-chan it's okay" Lita said following her friends to the music booth.  
  
Unfortunately they got there just in time for World War III.  
  
"I'm telling you if you put that junk in I'll scream!" Mary threatened  
  
"Too bad" Amber smiled popping open the Cd player.  
  
Raven pushed through the two, "Break it up!" she growled to both of them, "We're going to listen to some Beethoven! Whether you like it or not!"  
  
Mary and Amber began to protest but Raven wouldn't hear it, she began to hum loudly as she popped her Cd in.  
  
Mary and Amber were on the verge of tackling the brown haired girl when the sudden laughter distracted them. The three whisked around to find five girls stifling their giggles.  
  
Raven scowled and Amber whistled turning away from the group. Mary walked up to them and smiled.  
  
"Can I help ya?"  
  
"Hahahaha" was her only response  
  
She began to frown, "We aren't that bad!" she defended  
  
Usagi was the first to get a hold of her laughter, "Hi, my name is Usagi"  
  
Mary looked the fellow blonde over and smiled, she seemed friendly enough. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into two round balls resting on the top of her head. She had bright blue eyes and the air around her seemed to be cheerful. So gratefully she extended her hand to shake Usagi's.  
  
"Name's Mary"  
  
The two girls froze when their fingers touched. Mary quickly retracted her hand at the jolt of energy she felt from Usagi. Usagi stared at her new friend for a couple of seconds but decided to brush it off. Mary was still skeptical but shook her head and smiled again.  
  
Everyone else wasn't so easily distracted.  
  
"That pain back there is Raven," Mary pointed to the tall brown controlling the radio, "And shorty over there is Amber"  
  
"Hey!" Amber called, "Being short isn't a bad thing!"  
  
Usagi backed up to stand next to her friends.  
  
The tall brown one was first to speak. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail held together by two tiny pink spheres. She had dusty green eyes and she ultimately looked like not a girl to mess with.  
  
"I'm Lita nice to meet ya" Mary was skeptical about shaking her hand so Raven stepped forward and shook it in her stead.  
  
Again the girls froze.  
  
Raven plastered a smile to her face to avoid any confrontation for the moment and slowly retracted her hand.  
  
Next to stand was another blonde. Her hair was in a braid wrapped around her head. She had bright blue eyes and a big smile just like Usagi. She was wearing a yellow summer dress and stepped up and shook Mary's hand. Both ignored the strange energy they felt and just greeted each other.  
  
Amber decided to join her friends at the front and greeted Amy. The girl had short blue hair and ocean aqua eyes. Her smile was a kind and gentle one. Amber had come up basically to see what was going on with her friends and after she shook Amy's hand she understood why. There was something different about these girls.  
  
Rei stepped forward and shook Amber's hand. She had long black hair and dark red eyes that gave her a mysterious aura. They made Amber a little nervous. Rei was staring at her and gripping her hand, Amber began to laugh nervously.  
  
"Well hey we'd love to stay and chat but we have to finish setting up. Maybe we'll get together for lunch!" Mary smiled jerking Amber away from Rei's gaze.  
  
"Sure!" Usagi grinned, "That would be great!  
  
The other scouts smiled as best they could and walked back over to their stand. Mary, Amber, and Raven backed into the shadows of their booth.  
  
"Did you guys feel that?" Mary questioned frantically  
  
"Yea" Amber replied, "And I don't like it"  
  
"I don't either we had better watch ourselves around them okay?" Raven stated  
  
"Sure," Amber said scrambling back to her Cds  
  
"Gotcha," Mary replied walking to the front of the booth to help customers.  
  
*~~*  
  
"So who do you think they are?" Lita asked leaning against the front of the stand  
  
"It wasn't really negative energy" Minako offered  
  
"There is definitely something strange about them" Rei said gazing over at the three girls helping customers buy the Cd's  
  
"The energy was similar" Amy added  
  
"Like us" Usagi finished  
  
"Do you think they could have been sent away like the Outers?" Lita questioned, "I mean we don't know all the Scouts out there."  
  
"Maybe," Amy started, "Maybe they were hidden as well to protect some other form of the kingdom."  
  
"Then why would they be here?" Rei asked turning back to the group  
  
"Lighten up and stop being so skeptical!" Usagi cheerfully jumped in "We'll talk to them later"  
  
"Usagi's right, let's talk about it later," Minako said standing and turning back to the front of the stand  
  
*~~*  
  
Amber giggled as she snuck to the stereo and quickly changed the Cd's. Raven was busy with a customer so she simply glared. Mary growled in frustration but returned to her own customers. Amber set up the little table and refreshments for her friends.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute" Amber called to the girls, "Forgot the soda in my car!"  
  
"Ditz!" Raven called after her  
  
Amber walked by the food stand and smiled to her newly acquired friends. Rei didn't smile as much, she couldn't help but be skeptical. There was just something about the three. Trying to focus on the stand she frowned when she looked up. There was a man, about 6'3 with white hair and black eyes. He looked to be in his early 20's but what surprised the guardian of Mars was that he appeared out of the shadows. No one seemed to notice not even Amber as he fell into step behind her.  
  
"Hey Usagi take over for a minute will you? I'll be right back"  
  
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked puzzled  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to go find out" Rei said dropping her apron in Usagi's hands.  
  
*~~*  
  
Amber bent inside her corvette and grabbed the Mountain Dew and Mr. Pibb smiling. Closing the car door and locking it she looked up to see him leaning against the other side of her car.  
  
"Get off my car!" she screeched  
  
"So good to see you again," the man smirked  
  
"The pleasure is all yours then," Amber grimaced as he walked over to her, "Leave me alone Daimion."  
  
The man snapped his tongue, "Is that any way to greet me?"  
  
"I should punch you but I'd drop the soda," Amber smirked at his frown, "Now leave me alone I'll deal with you later but not here in public."  
  
*~~*  
  
Rei slid around the corner and watched the man circle Amber. He had been smiling but Amber had smirked and obviously said something to piss him off for he looked angry now. She had to hear what they were saying so she crept closer and leaned against the car ducking behind the windows.  
  
Now she could hear their conversation.  
  
"I'm running a booth not now!" Amber shouted  
  
"Ah so they are here" the man smiled again  
  
"The soda is getting hotter let me pass Daimion"  
  
"I have something to settle with you"  
  
"Later" Amber replied with a sigh, "Now get out of my way"  
  
"Now!" he growled, "There's a forest just behind the festival! No one is there let's go!"  
  
"I'm tired, I don't feel like fighting you today Daimion!"  
  
"Come on Angel you scared" the man teased  
  
"I really don't feel like fighting today!" Amber resisted  
  
"I do!" Rei jumped and turned around to see Mary leaning against the entrance to the festival  
  
She ignored Rei and walked to Daimion.  
  
"Empty forest, well then let's go jerk!"  
  
"You'll do" he smiled  
  
"Amber go ahead and take the sodas back to the stand Raven is waiting for you"  
  
Amber nodded, "Thanks Mary I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night"  
  
"Well I'll call you guys if I need help."  
  
"I'll try and keep Raven in the booth but she may come out anyways"  
  
"Nope not unless I call," Mary beamed, "I beat her at rock paper scissors and if she comes without my call then she has kitchen duty for a week"  
  
Amber laughed and headed back to the festival.  
  
"Oh don't forget to take her with you!" Mary pointed to Rei and Amber went back over to Rei.  
  
"Come on Rei let's go back"  
  
Rei stared at the girl, "I don't think so"  
  
"Why not? It's just a little scuffle Mary will handle it."  
  
"Then why can't I go and watch?" Rei ventured  
  
Amber's smile faded, "Because they need their privacy"  
  
Rei caved in, supposedly, and followed Amber back to the booths. Amber was smiling and handed the sodas to Raven.  
  
"Is it really him!?" she demanded  
  
"Yep and Mary is getting a go at him!" she laughed at Raven's face.  
  
It was turning red with anger, "I wanted to!" she whined  
  
Amber leaned against the counter laughing and slowly she let her gaze shift to the food stand and she froze.  
  
"Raven!!" she hollered, "Rei! She's heading to the forest! She's going to see Mary!"  
  
"Crap!" Raven jumped over the booth's counter and raced off to the forest, "Watch the booth"  
  
"Mary is going to give you kitchen duty!" she called after the disappearing Raven  
  
"It's worth it!" she shouted back disappearing in the crowd heading for the forest.  
  
*~~*  
  
"I don't like this," Usagi stated looking after Rei  
  
"We should have gone with her," Lita said watching Raven chase after Rei, "I'm going"  
  
"Me too," Minako said untying her apron again  
  
"Call if you need help," Amy said taking Lita's place at the stand, "Usagi and I will wait for you here"  
  
Lita and Minako nodded and chased off after Raven and Rei. Amber stomped her foot as she saw the two girls disappear after Raven.  
  
'You've got company' Amber reached out with her thoughts  
  
'Who?!' Mary called back  
  
'Rei, Lita, Minako and Raven'  
  
'I don't need a freaking audience to kick his butt!' Mary screamed  
  
'They think you do so hurry and get it over with'  
  
'Alright thanks'  
  
Amber focused back on the customers and hoped Daimion and Mary would get this over with before everyone arrived.  
  
*~~*  
  
"Rei stop!" Raven called to the black haired girl  
  
Rei didn't stop running and Raven was afraid she would loose her in the trees. Raven finally caught up when Rei stopped to listen for the pair. Lita and Minako pulled up beside Rei.  
  
"What are you doing?" Minako asked  
  
"Looking for someone"  
  
"Leave her alone," Raven growled  
  
"Hiding something?" Lita inquired  
  
"It's none of your concern!" Raven shot back, "Now don't make me force you back!" she warned raising her fists  
  
Lita was about to give her own warning when they heard someone yell, and they didn't sound happy.  
  
"Cheap shot you cheater!!!!" Mary screamed  
  
"Never was one to follow the rules" Daimion laughed  
  
Raven stood in front of the three with outstretched arms, "Don't go there" she growled  
  
"You aren't even going to try and help your friend!?" Minako asked shocked  
  
"I want to but she'll give me kitchen duty for a week if I do!"  
  
"What?!" Minako questioned now thoroughly confused  
  
"Drop it and return to your stand"  
  
"And if we don't?" Lita asked  
  
"Then I'll make you," Raven smiled.  
  
Looking around Raven froze, Rei was gone.  
  
"Crap!" Raven growled and followed the talking to Mary.  
  
There on the outskirts of a clearing was Rei watching the two. Lita and Minako ran up behind Raven to watch as well.  
  
'Sorry you have an audience' Raven called out  
  
'I noticed!' Mary called back angrily, 'Now what do I do!?!'  
  
'Transform we'll deal with them later'  
  
'ggrrr, alright but you stay out of this'  
  
'For a while' Raven smiled  
  
Mary turned back to Daimion, "Alright Daimion let's try this my way"  
  
Daimion threw his hand into the air and a sword materialized, "Sounds good to me"  
  
"What the?!" Rei turned to Lita and Minako who looked as confused as she did.  
  
Daimion turned to the voices and smiled, "Evening ladies"  
  
"Stuff it!" Raven called back  
  
"Oooo look you've all come to play!"  
  
"Nope today you're mine!" Mary called raising her hands to chest level  
  
She cupped an imaginary bubble and slowly a crystal melted into view. It was a blood red heart with about 7 golden triangular crystals floating on the outside. The blonde closed her eyes and everyone gazed on in amazement as the triangles floated to the heart.  
  
"As member of the elite force I demand the powers bestowed upon me to rise and help me, Sailor Hope"  
  
The instant the crystals met the golden light exploded. Mary was swallowed in the blinding light and for a moment no one moved as the golden streaks swirled through the trees. Then a gloved hand pierced the globe. The short leather glove twisted the tan fingers once or twice before producing an arm. As if time itself had slowed to watch Mary stepped out of the sphere and instantly the light shrunk back to the crystal as it too disappeared.  
  
The young scout smiled at Daimion, "Feels great to be back in this"  
  
Mary's golden hair was tied back into a braid bound with a leather strap. She wore a red long sleeved shirt outlined with gold thread. The first two buttons were open and everyone could see her red ruby locket, the gem glittered in the setting sun. Following suit clinging to her legs were tan leather pants accompanied by knee high mud brown boots. Even more amazing were the two daggers resting on her hips. Mary retrieved one of the daggers and twirled the weapon on her pointer finger. Perfectly carved blades were decorated with tiny slivers of rubies scattered over the leather hilt.  
  
"Raven you don't know how fun this is watching him sweat"  
  
Raven growled and tapped her fingers on her hips, "Ah screw it give me kitchen duty!!"  
  
Mary laughed and with a flick of her wrist sent the dagger flying towards Daimion. The man frowned at the surprise and barely missed the deadly weapon. Luckily for him the dagger buried itself hilt deep into a nearby tree.  
  
Chewing her lower lip Mary held out of her hand and the dagger began to shake. After a few moments of rattling the dagger flew back to her hand.  
  
"My turn!" Raven called stepping next to the blonde scout.  
  
Raven roughly jerked her hands to her front grabbing the invisible crystal. There was a bright flash followed by a quick gust of wind. When the wind settled Raven held a black heart. Unlike the other this crystal wasn't all black, every few seconds you could see streams of silver swirl inside the heart.  
  
"As member of the elite force I demand the powers bestowed upon me to rise and help me, Sailor Crisis"  
  
The heart pulsated with a silver hue and finally burst into black shadows. The darkness fell over Raven and enveloped her. Daimion sighed at the scene and leaned back against the tree Mary's dagger had struck moments ago. Fairly soon Raven's bare hand slid from the black glow, only her middle finger glowed in the afternoon light. Adorning her middle finger was a sterling silver ring with an ebony stone encrusted in the center. Following her hand Raven stepped from the orb wielding a sword. She wore an ebony shirt with a single strap slung on her left shoulder that crossed under her right arm. She wore black knee high boots covered by tan leather pants that flared around the ankles. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that smacked her back every time she swung the ancient sword. The steel shone as Raven twirled it in her hands. The silver hilt was wrapped with black leather for better gripping and Raven brought her sword up on her right side about neck level smiling.  
  
"It is nice" she said glancing Mary's way  
  
"Weapons or easy way?" Mary asked fingering her daggers  
  
"We could use the practice" Raven shrugged her shoulders  
  
"Speak for yourself Crisis!" Mary teased  
  
"Ah look at the two scouts come to fight me," Daimion mocked, "You couldn't do it 2 thousand years ago what makes you think you stand a chance now." He smirked at the growing scowl on Raven's face  
  
"Because now I'm pissed" Raven said lunging towards the man.  
  
Daimion quickly brought his sword up to block the fury of attacks Sailor Crisis was letting loose. Sailor Hope stepped to the right and aimed, grunting she stepped to the left ready to aim and growled. She was going to hit Raven if she wasn't careful and then it would be kitchen duty for her! So stepping forward a little she aimed and let the daggers fly.  
  
Raven raised her sword up high above her head and jumped in surprise when two red daggers went flying into each of Daimion's shoulders. He dropped his sword in shock and Raven kicked the discarded weapon to the side. He was defenseless.  
  
"I'll be back for you two!" he growled fading into the shadows.  
  
Mary quickly outstretched her hands and pulled on the invisible string. The two daggers flew into her hands, the blood melted into smoke and disappeared. Replacing the daggers in their belt at her waist Mary turned to the three girls staring wide eyed at the two.  
  
"What do we do with them?" she frowned crossing her arms  
  
Raven spun and returned the sword to its sheath at her side. Slowly she began pacing back and forth kicking up dirt here and there.  
  
"I can't do it what about you?" she finally asked coming up to Sailor Hope's shoulder  
  
"Of course I can"  
  
"Then what are you waiting for!" Raven burst  
  
"What if they resist? It might mess up their minds"  
  
"Hey!" Lita yelled, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about erasing your memory!" Raven shouted back  
  
"Just who are you?" Rei demanded stepping forward  
  
"We aren't afraid to defend ourselves, although we'd prefer not to fight" Minako said stepping up beside her fellow scouts  
  
"Queen Serenity help us" Raven muttered  
  
Minako gasped, "How do you know her?!"  
  
Mary shifted to her left and placed her hands defiantly on her hips, "How do YOU know her?!"  
  
"Who are you?!?!" Rei demanded again  
  
"Mine as well," Raven sighed scratching her neck casually, "It's not like they'll remember it when we're done"  
  
Mary shrugged her shoulders and turned to focus on the three girls.  
  
"The real name's Princess Mary and Guardian of Hope. Stationed at the palace I was a hidden scout only to appear when desperately needed. Most of the time I was locked away in the secret rooms of the castle guarding the mirror allowing passage from one universe to the other. During a great war in which the evil Queen Beryl attacked our beloved kingdom I was gone. The second wave of soldiers came through the inside and I was killed on the spot."  
  
Rei, Minako and Lita were speechless.  
  
"I'm Princess Raven and Guardian Crisis. I was stationed on a small moon on the outside of the solar system. I was to warn the Outer Scouts of oncoming enemies, my small kingdom on the moon of Cristium was an easy target and I was slain before I could reach my fellow guardians for help."  
  
"You're Sailor Scouts???" Minako squeaked  
  
"Yes, sworn to protect Queen Serenity, the Moon Princess, and her fellow guardians the Inner Senshi" Mary clarified, "Now say bye bye"  
  
A/N K Here is the second chapter I'm still swearing there is a plot but it's only the second chapter give me another one or so to show it. Enjoy!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	3. Friends We Once Were

Disclaimer: Outfit for Sailor Angel designed by Amber (baby_blu_eyes) I don't own Sailor Moon or the Sailor Scouts. However I own Sailor Hope.  
  
A/N K just continuing Hope people are enjoying.  
  
"Now say bye bye" Mary smiled waving her hands to the three stunned Princesses.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!" Lita ordered  
  
Mary winked, "It's ok don't resist and you'll make it through"  
  
"Hurry it up Mary Daimion could come back and Amber's probably ready to burst in here looking for us!"  
  
"Correction," came the irritated voice of Amber, "Amber IS bursting in here to look for you lazy dorks!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Amber angrily marching towards the group.  
  
"What is going on!?!" she demanded  
  
"Leave Hope alone she's working," Raven pushed Amber back a few steps  
  
"What is she doing?" Amber demanded again  
  
"Erasing their memories"  
  
"Did you tell them?"  
  
"We didn't think it would hurt they won't remember anyways, so yes we fed their curiosity for now"  
  
"Well I hope you can do it Mary or we're screwed!" Amber shouted to the concentrating scout  
  
"Bite me!" Mary called back  
  
She was currently holding a large ball of gold light that seemed to be gaining mass every second.  
  
"Now you're going to feel a pull at your senses and the forest might swirl," Mary warned  
  
"Hey wait we can explain!!" Minako pleaded  
  
"Time is something we don't have now just relax," Raven growled  
  
"That's it!" Lita yelled throwing her fist in the air, "Let's show them!"  
  
"They're here to protect us anyways" Rei pointed out glaring at the growing energy mass  
  
"Okay I command you to stop that!" Minako said panicked as the trees began swirling, "Stay out of my head I'm Princess Minako of Venus!!"  
  
Everything froze, the wind even seemed to bend to the surprise and ceased its incessant tugging.  
  
"Liar," Raven shot  
  
Lita growled and Rei was red with anger by now.  
  
"Mars Star Power! Make-up!" Red lights exploded around the ebony haired tempered teen  
  
"Jupiter Star Power! Make-up!" The bright green glow enveloped the muscular girl  
  
"Venus Star Power! Make-up!" Yellow stars began swirling around the blonde scout  
  
Amber rushed to stand by her comrades and star in awe at the sight. They watched as the girls transformed into the legendary inner senshi. The small globe Sailor Hope had been holding was dropped from her hands. The energy faded before it hit the ground and gold sparkles decorated everyone's feet. Raven gasped as did her fellow Scouts.  
  
"Sailor Mars!" Rei cried out posing for the three  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!" Lita smiled at the surprised looks  
  
"Sailor Venus!" Mina winked at the girls and smiled  
  
Amber, Raven and Mary looked on in silence for a few moments. There in front of them stood three of the princesses they were sworn to protect. They were dressed in the legendary fuku's of the Inner Senshi and there was no mistaking them.  
  
Mary flew to her knees the others following.  
  
"Please forgive us," she whispered head bowed, "We couldn't have known"  
  
Rei looked livid, she was still angry about the attempt to mess with her mind.  
  
"Some guards," she whispered to herself. She really shouldn't have said it but she was just so mad. Unfortunately Raven heard it.  
  
"Excuse you your majesty!" she cried jumping to her feet  
  
"Raven get back down here!" Amber yelled  
  
"For your information you have no idea what we went through to get here!!! OR WHAT WE DID IN THE GREAT WAR!!! Princess or not you'd do well to watch your mouth!"  
  
"RAVEN!!" Amber screamed horrified  
  
"We're dead I always knew your tongue would get us killed," Mary sighed letting her knees sink into the dirt  
  
"YOU THREATENED US!!" Rei spat back  
  
"That's it! Excuse me your majesty," Raven bowed with sarcasm, "But I'll be taking my leave now!"  
  
"Raven!" Mary yelled, "Get back here now!"  
  
Raven turned to leave but hesitated, "I MEAN IT!"  
  
Raven growled and turned to see the angry faces of her friends, "She mocked us!"  
  
Amber turned to look at Rei, "We really didn't know please forgive us"  
  
"Of course" Minako answered  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes!" Lita smiled, "Now stand up! No bowing stuff"  
  
Mary and Amber rose to stand next to Raven who was currently involved in a staring contest with Princess Rei.  
  
Mary elbowed Sailor Crisis and smiled to Rei, "Please forgive her, our friend has a terrible temper"  
  
"Sounds like someone we know" Minako giggled  
  
Rei turned to scowl at the blonde.  
  
"Let's get out of our Sailor outfits the others are probably worried"  
  
For some unknown reason it just sunk in and Mary spun to face Lita, "You mean your friends they're…"  
  
"Amy is Sailor Mercury and Usagi is Sailor Moon" Lita filled in  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Amber asked standing there glued to the ground  
  
"Yea now lets get going" Lita said transforming back to her outside clothes  
  
Everyone transformed back and the small group headed back to the festival. They were almost to the edge when low and behold HE showed up.  
  
"Hello ladies"  
  
"Move it Daimion!" Mary ordered thoroughly pissed at the day's events  
  
"You didn't erase their memories hmmmm…" Daimion rubbed his chin as he circled the group, "I'm curious as to why"  
  
"Drop dead" Raven offered  
  
"They must be special girls" he continued  
  
"It's none of your business!" Amber yelled kicking Daimion's shin, "Now go away I've had it with you!"  
  
"Defensive too!" he laughed  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars! What's it to you!!" Rei bellowed out unable to control her anger any longer  
  
"NO!!!" Mary screamed  
  
Daimion's smile shot up about 10 sizes as his insane laughter cut through the lush foliage.  
  
"Oh this is grand!!"  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Raven yelled to her Princess  
  
"Aren't you supposed to protect us!" Rei shot back  
  
"Oh and what a fine job they are doing," Daimion chuckled  
  
Amber's face fell along with Mary's and Raven's. They looked truly ashamed for something.  
  
"Go…AWAY!" Mary screamed punching Daimion square in the jaw. The man doubled over and clutched his face.  
  
After coughing a few minutes Daimion stood up still smiling, "I do believe the scout feels vulnerable"  
  
"What is he talking about?" Lita asked  
  
"Nothing" Amber speedily answered, "Let's just go"  
  
The group turned to leave but Daimion threw out his last card, "Afraid you'll fail just as you did so long ago girls"  
  
The three secret senshi spun on their heels glaring.  
  
Daimion smiled, he was winning.  
  
"Now how would your Knight's feel about that," he smirked as the pain swept over the girls faces  
  
"That's right I know where they are," he tempted, "You want to see them don't you"  
  
"I don't believe you" Raven challenged  
  
"Why should we trust you! You killed them!!" Mary screamed kicking a clod of dirt at Daimion  
  
"Correction," Daimion grinned, "You did"  
  
"We did not!!" Amber cried  
  
"Hey girls snap out of it!" Lita shook Mary's shoulders  
  
"Yea come on just walk away from him," Minako comforted trying to pull Amber away  
  
"No!" Raven yelled, " We didn't kill them!!!"  
  
"They were waiting for you," Daimion whispered as he began circling the three  
  
"Stay away from them!" Rei ordered stepping in front of the scouts  
  
"I'm only helping them relive their past"  
  
"We didn't" Mary whispered her eyes glazing over  
  
"Jason was waiting for you," Daimion leaned into Mary's ear, "You never showed so he ran into the ambush and was murdered"  
  
"I couldn't come" Mary's voice cracked at the memory  
  
"And what about you Amber, Josh fought to get to you and what happened"  
  
Amber swallowed the lump in her throat as she answered, "He jumped in front of the sword for me"  
  
Daimion smiled as he watched Amber's confidence shrink, turning to his next victim he smiled.  
  
"And you Raven, where was Jake now… ah! Yes! I remember now! Rushing to your post to save you wasn't it? Didn't he bid you to run first? But being too stubborn you stayed and distracted him. In the end it killed him."  
  
Raven just stared off into the forest.  
  
Silence.  
  
Finally Raven broke the tension.  
  
"Forgive us your majesties for holding you up, lets be going now"  
  
Minako gripped Lita's arm and pulled her to follow the retreating group, "It isn't our fight Lita" she warned  
  
"He's just such a punk!" Lita grumbled unclenching her fists and walking away.  
  
*~~*  
  
"Amy I'm really worried about them now. Do you think they're okay?" Usagi questioned nervously peeking over the counter  
  
"They will call if they need our help" Amy called from the music booth.  
  
Amber had rushed off asking Amy to watch the booth. Amy had accepted and was presently helping a customer with his stack of Cd's.  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day," the blue haired genius smiled to the disappearing customer  
  
"I really think we should go," Usagi said untying her apron  
  
As if on cue the group walked up.  
  
"Guys! What happened?!?! Are you okay! Who was it?!?!" Usagi piled questions on them  
  
"Be quiet meatball head we'll tell you later"  
  
"Forgive us again your majesties but we'll be leaving now," Mary apologized.  
  
Amber and Raven walked over to the booth the spark of liveliness burnt out for the time being.  
  
"What?" Usagi squeaked to the blonde  
  
"I'm eternally in debt to your mother Moon Princess, if there is ever anything you need just call on us. A simple order in your thoughts directed our way will reach us in no time."  
  
Lita nodded, "We understand maybe we could get together tomorrow?"  
  
"If you wish"  
  
"Hey what is with the royalty stuff and how do you know who I am!?" Usagi interrogated  
  
"Be quiet ditz!" Rei hollered, "How about the park around noon?"  
  
"Of course," with that Mary walked over to the booth and joined in the process of packing away the booth.  
  
Lita, Minako, and Rei watched the three disappear into the crowd their shoulders slumping a little.  
  
"Someone please tell me what is going on!?" Usagi screamed.  
  
"Well we met three new scouts," Minako offered with a smile.  
  
"You what?" Amy inquired.  
  
"Sailor Hope, Sailor Crisis and ….oops we didn't catch the others name. We'll find out tomorrow I guess," Lita shrugged  
  
"Well how long have they been around?"  
  
"Not really sure but we'll find out tomorrow at the park," Rei said beginning to pack up the stand.  
  
"Wait those three were the scouts!?" Usagi screeched.  
  
"Not so loud," Rei scolded, "Come on it's time to go home."  
  
*~~*  
  
The tiny wooden door barely clung to the hinges as Raven kicked it open.  
  
"Watch the furniture," Mary growled pitching her wallet against the wall  
  
Amber threw her purse on the couch and followed suit crossing her arms. Raven threw her backpack purse down the hall and slammed herself down in a kitchen table chair.  
  
"We take care of him tomorrow!" Mary yelled  
  
"We meet with the Senshi tomorrow," Amber interjected  
  
"Then we kill him before noon," Raven growled, "It's bad enough we have to live with our past we don't need him reminding us of it!"  
  
"Hey! Chill guys! We were specifically to find the Princesses and stay by their sides. Now! Daimion IS a general for the dark side, however! We can't go trudging off to exact revenge because we're pissed!" Mary reasoned  
  
Amber and Raven both turned to glare at her, "Hey I didn't say anything unreasonable. We talk to the Princesses then we kill him." Mary's harsh whisper assured the girls.  
  
"Tomorrow we take care of him," Raven stated, "Then the rest of those pathetic Generals! We'll take them down one by one if we have to."  
  
"Don't forget they have that new drug out. If we aren't careful we'll be experiment number one." Amber warned  
  
"Settled."  
  
Amber rose from the couch and shuffled her feet uneasily, "Do you ….I mean do you think that…that they're really here….I mean do you think…they got sent to earth just like….just like us?" Amber questioned nervously  
  
Silence filled the apartment leaving air to answer the Sailor.  
  
"Does it matter?" Mary finally broke the silence," I mean what if….what if they are married or something do you really want to bring them back into this?"  
  
"No we don't just leave them be. We had our chance let them live their lives," Raven whispered  
  
"Tomorrow then."  
  
*~~*  
  
"Daimion you prove yourself worthy to live another day," the woman cackled from the shadows, "Just watching the three squirm was enough! But finding three of the Inner Senshi deserves a reward!"  
  
Daimion bowed to the hidden figure, " A servant does what he can."  
  
"Yes, yes he does. So complete this next task and I will give you a reward beyond your dreams."  
  
"You're most magnanimous your majesty."  
  
"Find them," the woman ordered cheerfully, "Find the pathetic little Knights. I want to see those painful scouts squirm, oh and kill the Moon Princess and her little soldiers while you're at it."  
  
"Of course your majesty"  
  
*~~*  
  
Amber, Mary and Raven stood in front of the legendary team smiling as best they could. Daimion had been a no show all morning so naturally the three were disappointed.  
  
"You're who?" Usagi asked again  
  
"Sailor Hope," Mary nodded to the Princess  
  
"Sailor Crisis"  
  
"Sailor Angel," Amber smiled, "And we've been looking for you for a while"  
  
"Why?" Amy asked, "Please could you tell us more about yourself"  
  
Mary stepped forward, "I'll start off I guess. I lived in the Moon Kingdom as a lady of the court. My powers were discovered one day when a group of assassins attacked Queen Serenity. The Queen bid me be a guardian and I accepted. Unfortunately outside contact was forbidden for my job so I said goodbye to my family friends and.." the girl stumbled for a moment and cleared her throat, " and I was sealed inside the inner palace. I was to guard the mirror allowing universal travel. When Queen Beryl attacked her majesty, Queen Serenity held the only key so I was trapped inside the rooms. The first wave came through and found a dead end. They killed me and left to hit the outer palace."  
  
Usagi let out a little gasp and gave the girl a sympathetic look, "Mother never told us about you" she whispered  
  
"You were never to know"  
  
Raven went to stand next to her friend, "I was lucky enough to stay in my kingdom on the moon of Cristium just bordering the Milky way entrance. I was a back up for the Outer Scouts, if I saw oncoming danger my kingdom was to hold them off as long as possible and let the Outers take care of it before it reached the inner planets. Beryl attacked on a cloudy day and my small kingdom was overrun. I don't know what happened after that. I do remember hearing Queen Serenity apologize for the trouble and then I found myself here on earth."  
  
The inner senshi let the news sink in peering at the three guardians.  
  
"My turn," Amber forced a smile up, "Well I was stationed on earth as a spy if you want to call it. At first Earth was as you know very distrusted so I was here to make sure nothing went wrong. Then when you, Princess, fell in love with Earth's royalty, Prince Darien, I was then stationed as a secret guard. Queen Serenity also knew that Earth's lust for power could eventually be its downfall so I was there to protect the potential target. A balance between good and bad keeping earth in check. Beryl sent a mercenary team after me and when war broke out on earth I couldn't get to you in time. Earth was overrun and you know the rest."  
  
"Wow," Minako sighed  
  
"You've always been there," Lita smiled, "Right under our noses."  
  
"Yep," Amber smiled  
  
"It's great to more Scouts!" Usagi grinned, "Welcome to the team!"  
  
"Team?" Mary scrunched her nose in confusion.  
  
"Yea!" Minako threw in, "On and you don't have to do that "majesty and royalty" stuff you guys were Princesses too!"  
  
The three new scouts turned to look at each other, "Wow a team sounds kind of nice!" Amber offered cheerfully  
  
"I'm up for it," Mary smiled  
  
"Not today we aren't," Raven growled, "We'll join tomorrow Daimion is our personal problem not theirs."  
  
"Oh hey that's right," Amber sighed  
  
"Yea hey thank you so much Pri…I mean thanks a lot guys we'd love to like be part of a team."  
  
"Great!" Usagi jumped up and down  
  
"But we don't today," Mary finished  
  
A soft beep began rattling everyone's senses and Amy quickly pulled out her mini computer.  
  
"Something is coming," she frowned, "Just north of us and it's moving fast"  
  
"Oh yea! Now that freak gets it!" Mary yelled jumping up and down  
  
"I get the final shot!!" Amber called out turning North to face the oncoming danger  
  
"Not fair!" Mary whined  
  
"Jupiter Star-"  
  
"No!" Raven called out  
  
Lita slowly let her hand float back to her side, "What?"  
  
"Please," Raven looked the scout straight in her eyes, "Let us fight this one. It's personal."  
  
Rei stepped forward with a frown and Raven sighed preparing to fend of the scouts words.  
  
"Sure," Rei said pushing the other scouts back, "Come on let's go! Get out of sight someone is going to be here soon!!"  
  
Raven sat in shock for a minute until the familiar arguing reached her ears.  
  
"FINE I CALL FIRST SHOT!" Mary screamed  
  
"FINE BY ME!" Amber laughed back, "I still get the final blow!!"  
  
"Hey what does that leave me?!?!" Raven angrily bellowed to the two.  
  
They both shrugged, "Whatever we don't get!" Mary smiled  
  
*~~*  
  
Usagi frowned at Rei, "Why did you push out into the trees!"  
  
"So you can watch," Rei answered  
  
"We should help! They're our friends!" she whined  
  
"AND," Lita jumped in, "They want to do this on their own"  
  
"Just leave it alone," Minako said placing her hand on Usagi's shoulder, " It's very personal for them. It's just something they want to do."  
  
"Alright," Usagi caved  
  
"It's here!" Amy shouted looking up from her screen into the clearing.  
  
"Hello again ladies!" the man smiled, "Now where did you hide those Princesses of yours"  
  
"Who is that?" Usagi pestered her face switching from high school girl to serious.  
  
"His name's Daimion," Rei supplied.  
  
*~~*  
  
"OH heck yes!" Mary smiled stretching, "Remember I get dibs on first shot! No one touch him until I do!"  
  
"Yea fine would you hurry up!" Raven grumbled  
  
Daimion jumped forward, "ah ah! No not today!" the man started towards Mary and found Raven's fist in his gut.  
  
"Anytime today Hope!" she called out pulling Daimion's legs out from under him, "You too Am!"  
  
Mary and Amber jumped forward and grabbed the air in front of them.  
  
"As member of the elite force I demand the powers bestowed upon me to rise and help me, Sailor Angel (Sailor Hope)" the two repeated in unison.  
  
Gold light burst into view blinding the group and giving Raven enough time to escape and leave Daimion distracted.  
  
"As member of the elite force I demand the powers bestowed upon me to rise and help me, Sailor Crisis!!!"  
  
The black light blew into view rivaling the gold light, Daimion growled in frustration. Now he would have to fight the Scouts and he hadn't really been planning on that.  
  
(We've already seen Hope and Crisis so I'm focusing on Angel here)  
  
The scout sent to balance the good and evil was enveloped in a metallic gray light. Slowly the light scooted backwards tracing over her figure before shattering into a million tiny sparkles. Her long burgundy hair lay a crossed her almost bare shoulders, where a white cotton spaghetti strap covered the top followed by tight black leather pants. She had black ankle high boots and there resting in her hand was the dangerous bow. The quiver of arrows was securely strapped to her back. The bow was unusually made out of a bendable silver metal. Rose quartz and diamonds were haphazardly encrusted allover the bow making it sparkle in the light. It also proved to have an advantage, if moved just right enemies would close their eyes from the light reflected off the stones leaving her a free shot. The item that got everyone's attention was the beautiful bracelet wrapped around her left upper arm just next to her shoulder.  
  
Round emeralds circled her arm each one outlined and connected by 100% gold. The dark emeralds sparkled as she lifted her bow up to aim for Daimion.  
  
"So are we doing this old fashioned or new age?" Mary casually leaned against her left leg and let her daggers spin in the afternoon glow, "I'll let you choose Daimion, either way you die"  
  
"So confident my Lady of Hope!" he laughed  
  
"Indeed!" she smiled back, "I am!"  
  
"How about a challenged then ladies! Both!"  
  
"Sweet!!" Amber smiled lowering her bow  
  
Raven let out a low whistle, "Dang you going to get it now!"  
  
Mary smirked at Daimion's own confidence, "Very well"  
  
"You do-…" Daimion was cut off as the daggers sunk into his shoulders  
  
*~~*  
  
Usagi squeaked as the daggers sunk into Daimion's shoulders.  
  
"I'd say we should most definitely stay out of this fight," Minako grimaced as Daimion stumbled backwards  
  
*~~*  
  
"HOPE'S MISSLES" Mary shot her clenched fist into the air and felt the glow inhale her.  
  
Shining a bright gold Sailor Hope smiled and carefully opened her closed fist. The scene exploded into screeching sounds of objects parting the air faster than normal and another blinding light.  
  
Daimion looked up just in time to see the hundreds of little balls of gold head for his body. He attempted to bolt but was unsuccessful as the golden rockets began dancing around his body. He tried to move but gasped as he watched the balls melt together covering every limb. Mary smiled when the gold wrap held him in place.  
  
She smirked as Daimion watched in horror, "Explode," she whispered  
  
The sound was deafening and this time the light was white. Just a plain white light glowing as bright as the sun seeped into every corner of the forest. The awful bellow of the explosion left ringing in everyone's ears.  
  
*~~*  
  
The Inner Senshi clutched to trees and each other as the explosion racked their bodies. Usagi's teeth were chattering with the forest as the missile's released their energy.  
  
"WHAT THE!!!" Lita called out but her voice was soon washed out in the blast.  
  
*~~*  
  
The blast wasn't the worst part however. Sailor Hope, Sailor Crisis and Sailor Angel stood perfectly still, calm, actually bored if you want to call it as the light suddenly stopped and rushed back to it's source.  
  
The after blast kicked in and the Inner Senshi watched in amazement as everything was sucked back towards Daimion. When the blast settled and the sound stopped, everyone found the silence deafening.  
  
"Alright your guys turn," Sailor Hope smiled winking at the battered Daimion grunting and trying to stand up.  
  
"NOT FAIR!" Sailor Angel whined, "I thought you were going to take him out right there!"  
  
"No one said I couldn't use my ultimate attack!" Sailor Hope defended  
  
"Fine you want to play that way," Sailor Crisis smiled, "My turn!"  
  
"I'm beginning to regret going last!" Sailor Angel frowned crossing her arms  
  
Sailor Hope just laughed and reached forward for her daggers. The weapons imbedded hilt deep in Daimion's flesh slowly pulled away. The man cried out in agony as the weapons left their holes and returned to the owner.  
  
"That's for Jason," Sailor Hope growled putting the daggers back in their sheaths at her waist.  
  
The tattered Daimion slowly rose to a somewhat unsteady standing position. His suit was torn into shreds and about 15 bleeding cuts covered his body from the explosion. Surveying his damages Daimion felt nausea sweep over him. It didn't matter if they didn't take him out right here and right now he would bleed to death from the dagger wounds soon.  
  
Sucking in all his pride he raised his head just in time to bring up his sword to block Sailor Crisis's attacks. The painful screech of steel sliding against steel filled the clearing as Sailor Crisis's sword slid down the side of Daimion's.  
  
The clash continued for a few minutes Daimion blocking and Sailor Crisis handing out blow after blow on the offense. The two once again came to a face off and Sailor Crisis leaned over to Daimion's battered face.  
  
"You traitor!" she spat  
  
"I just found a better side," he smirked  
  
"And it will kill you!"  
  
"No you will," he smiled, "So tell me do you have the guts to kill a friend?"  
  
"That friend of ours died many years ago!!" Sailor Angel screamed in anger  
  
Sailor Crisis sighed and kneed Daimion in the stomach. Daimion coughed for a bit and Sailor Crisis kicked his sword out of his hand. Shaking her head at the man bending before her she offered out her hand.  
  
Daimion looked up in surprise and grasped her hand, big mistake.  
  
"You are not my friend" she whispered, "You are the monster that killed him and Jake!!"  
  
Daimion jerked his wrist but found Sailor Crisis's grip to be somewhat related to iron.  
  
"CRISIS SHADOWS DISPERSE!"  
  
A faint black glow crawled from Sailor Crisis's arm onto Daimion. Daimion cringed as the shadows slid off his body and fell into place around him. Sailor Crisis backed up frowning at the sight, it probably wasn't a fair fight, him against five shadows. But then again Jake against an entire army wasn't fair either so let him suffer.  
  
The shadows rose to form human forms, the thing scaring Daimion were the curved swords they were carrying. He had fought these shadows before and the interesting little fact about these soldiers was their downfall. Every time you take one out it explodes in your face, very convenient in war almost the perfect soldiers but the enemy wasn't in such good shape.  
  
Deciding taking them on one by one wouldn't get him anywhere Daimion quickly spun in a circle slicing all five shadows in half. Just as he finished spinning the blast hit him, from every angle. The smoke rose up into a mushroom cloud and then fell to the ground sweeping the forest floor. Thankfully the boom didn't affect the others as much this time for they were still reeling from the missiles explosion. The deadly blast sent Daimion sprawling into a tree.  
  
Daimion moaned at the pain pounding all over his body. He knew his time was up and the problem was he had barely got a hit in, in fact he hadn't. Carefully lifting his gaze to the three angry Scouts in front of him he regretted picking a fight with them. They stood as stern as an redwood and their angered eyes pinned him to the ground alone.  
  
He had betrayed their friendship, Queen Serenity and killed their Knights. The last one alone they wouldn't let go unpunished.  
  
Sailor Angel hesitantly stepped forward, "Are you sure about this guys?"  
  
"He's gone Sailor Angel we can't get him back," Sailor Hope reassured  
  
"And if we let him live he'll just be another General to fight when we face her, we can't have that we'll need all the energy we have," Sailor Crisis stated  
  
Frowning at her once friend Sailor Angel raised the bow at the battered figure, it wouldn't take much to finish him off so she didn't bother using that much energy.  
  
Sailor Angel brushed her fingers against the set arrow while whispering, "Death's sleep"  
  
She figured the other two had thrown him around enough and the anger she had to torture him had fled. He had betrayed them, of course, but she could still see their friend in his eyes so she gave him a quick death.  
  
The arrow began pulsating a with a ivory hue. Sailor Angel pulled the bow back up to aim and let the arrow fly into Daimion's chest. The ivory glow washed off the arrow and onto his skin, he gasped as the light attacked him. His eyes grew wide and then he stopped struggling and his black eyes faded back to the blue they once were.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered before the ivory attacked his heart.  
  
Sailor Hope grimaced at the man, "Man I hate my job" she roughly whispered  
  
"Me too we need a raise," Sailor Crisis joked trying to lighten the mood as their old friend crumbled into ashes and blew away with the persistent wind.  
  
"One down," Sailor Angel regretfully said sucking in a large breath, "4 to go"  
  
"Hey don't look so down," Sailor Hope half smiled, "He's not under their control anymore I don't think he liked it anymore than we did."  
  
There was silence as the Inner Senshi crept out from their hiding places.  
  
"You knew him?" Lita asked  
  
"No," Sailor Angel replied, "We knew a nice general working for Queen Serenity named Daimion."  
  
"We knew a man who loved to run for fun and paint," Sailor Hope smiled at the group  
  
"That man that was there wasn't Daimion, that was his shell. Daimion died long ago."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Usagi said her lip quivering, "That's so sad"  
  
"Meatball head be quiet you'll make them feel worse!" Rei scolded  
  
"But it is!" Usagi wailed bursting into tears.  
  
"Welcome to the Sailor Scouts," Amy smiled at the three, "Luna will love to meet you"  
  
"Luna?" Sailor Angel asked  
  
"Usagi's aid," Minako smiled dragging Sailor Angel out of the forest and towards Rei's temple, "Artemis is at my house we can pick him up on the way!"  
  
Lita grabbed Sailor Crisis's shoulder, "The Outer's are here you know?"  
  
"They are?!" Sailor Crisis squeaked  
  
"Yea, well we can find them but they have mostly settled into a normal life here on Earth. We call whenever we need help."  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, and everyone?!" Sailor Hope asked grinning  
  
"Yes," Amy replied, "Now Sailor Hope I'm curious as to your form of communicating could you explain it to me please?"  
  
Sailor Hope smiled at the girl, "Well you see-…"  
  
And so the battle ended for that day in it's usual way. Rei and Usagi bringing up the rear of the company arguing. The only twist today were the new members who smiled at being accepted so easily. The elite force had always been there to do the bidding for Queen Serenity and since she was regretfully not with them anymore they would protect her daughter.  
  
For many years it had merely been the three of them, the elite force for Queen Serenity, and so the new team would be interesting to say the least.  
  
  
  
A/N Hope you enjoy I haven't proofread this yet so there are most likely mistakes my bro wants me to go rollerblading so I'll correct it soon.  
  
Sailor Hope 


	4. An Angel on Earth

Disclaimer: Sailor Crisis is Raven's and I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters.  
  
A/N Enjoy oh and Raven if you are wondering how I found Jake's last name even though you didn't tell me yes! I can read minds!……..okay really I remembered reading about him in one of your stories so I found it again and his name was there. Also Amber's flashback is totally Amber's idea and writing, she wrote it up and sent it to me. Oh and Amber says read her fics, so read Amber and Rachel's fics! Raven Angelheart and baby_blu_eyes.  
  
  
  
*~Angels on Earth~*  
  
Exhausted after the day's events Raven pushed the door open, her comrades filing in behind her.  
  
"Well this has been one heck of a frustrating weekend," Mary moaned slumping to the floor just inside the door.  
  
Amber ignored the lazy girl and stepped over her sliding into the couch cushions. Raven waved away Mary's comment and marched into the kitchen to get some soda's.  
  
"It was that bad wasn't it?" Amber sighed closing her eyes on the verge of sleep.  
  
The three had just returned from Rei's temple for the evening where they had talked and talked about their past lives, present lives, how long they had been fighting and such. Luckily they were able to avoid the subject of their knights. Usagi and tried to talk about it once but a stern look from Rei, Lita and Minako had shut her up. Raven lazily leaned against the wall and tossed each of the girl's a mountain dew.  
  
"They are going to have to find out sometime," she casually reasoned and popped open the soda taking a swig.  
  
"They don't have to know," Mary grumbled from the floor.  
  
"It's not like it's our fault," Amber offered, "We can tell them"  
  
"It's none of their business but they are trying to be our friends," Raven said pulling out a kitchen table chair and sliding into it  
  
"Why are they so curious?" Mary whined, "It's our business not theirs"  
  
"Be nice," Raven scolded, "I think we should tell them"  
  
"Yea I mean we know about their personal life," Amber yawned  
  
"That's because their personal life wasn't personal! They made their romance public!" Mary countered  
  
"Not the Inners Senshi, only Usagi made her love life public. The inner senshi only told us tonight," Raven yawned and frustratedly kicked the couch, "Don't yawn it makes me yawn!"  
  
"You're problem," Amber growled, "and don't kick the couch!"  
  
"Children stop it!" Mary ordered only to receive glares, "What!?" she smiled and in turn got two empty soda cans thrown at her head.  
  
"We should tell them," Amber yawned again, "I mean what if we run into them the girls might spill something if we don't tell them we don't want to talk to them."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Raven whispered fingering her silver ring, " I want to see him"  
  
"No duh!" Amber rolled her eyes, "But what good would it do them?"  
  
"She's right we-…." Mary stopped herself and smiled, "Hey! She was right for once!"  
  
Amber turned to glare and the blonde and chucked a pillow at her head. Mary ducked laughing and thankfully the scene made Raven's lips curve in a tiny smile, not full blown but at least it was a start.  
  
"As I was saying," Mary smiled leaning against the door and straightening her shirt, "It's just better for them I mean let them live their lives here on Earth. We were nothing but trouble for them in the end."  
  
"No we're not I want to be with my baby," Amber pouted  
  
Silence haunted the luxurious apartment for a while as the moon cheerfully spread it's light from window to window.  
  
Then sighing all three girls solemnly nodded and stood to head off to bed.  
  
"Night Amber, Night Raven," Mary waved as she headed down the hall to her room, "I'll let you guys sleep in tomorrow morning."  
  
"You're so gracious," Raven mocked, "Ditz"  
  
"I heard that!" Mary called from her room  
  
"How does she do that?!?" Raven angrily stomped off to her bedroom  
  
"Night Mary! Night Raven!" Amber called pushing her door open and bringing her foot up to close it, "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"  
  
"Night Ditz! Night Shorty!" Raven called closing her door.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds while the girls got ready for bed. Raven smiled to herself and started counting, "1….2…..3…"  
  
Mary and Amber threw their heads out into the hall, "HEY!!" they yelled in unison finally letting Raven's words sink in.  
  
Raven laughed and fell into bed. "Too easy" she smiled  
  
*~~*  
  
It was around noon when Raven and Amber stumbled out of bed and into the living room. Mary was at the table typing away on her laptop when the girls sleepily fell onto the couch.  
  
"Afternoon," Mary called never breaking her attention from the screen  
  
"Tell me it isn't Sunday?" Raven sighed sitting up  
  
"Fine, I won't tell you," Mary smiled closing the laptop and turning to face the sleepyheads.  
  
Both girls pouted out their lips on the verge of tears.  
  
"I know we're seniors and school should be fun this year but I just don't want to go!" Amber whined cuddling a pillow and curling up into a ball.  
  
"Got a call," Mary shifted in her seat and looked at everything but her friends  
  
"When did you get up?" Raven mumbled  
  
"About two hours ago," Mary replied  
  
"Who called?" Amber asked sitting up  
  
"Um well it was Amy"  
  
"Is something wrong?!" Raven snapped to attention and jumped to her feet  
  
"No," Mary winced rubbing her neck, "Sorta"  
  
"What is it!?" Amber demanded sick of Mary avoiding the answer  
  
"Well…. Um you know how we told the scouts the names of our Knights?"  
  
"Yea so…" Raven trailed off motioning for the blonde to continue  
  
"Big mistake," Mary frowned  
  
"Why?!" Amber questioned  
  
"Amy told me there are three new exchange students coming to school, tomorrow. It seems they are from America and you're not going to like this, well I don't anyways." Mary grumbled  
  
"No," Raven shook her head  
  
"Oh yea," Mary grimaced, "All 19 years old and let's start the list off we have Josh Larchin"  
  
Amber paled as her glassy orbs began to water, "Not fair"  
  
"Jake Blackford" Mary continued  
  
Raven leaned back into the couch again and grabbed her stomach, "I'm going to be sick"  
  
"And Jason Arkshire" the blonde finished turning her own shade of green  
  
"As if life wasn't already hard," Raven groaned to herself  
  
"NOT FAIR!!!" Amber screamed banging her head against the wall, "Not fair not fair not fair!"  
  
"I already looked into it," Mary sighed, " We can transfer schools this week all we have to do is turn in the forms tomorrow."  
  
"I'm up for senior year at another school anything but this, I just won't do it," Raven said  
  
"I'm gonna cry," Amber whined falling backwards on the couch.  
  
"I second that motion," Mary said throwing her head over the chair and letting her hair fall around her face.  
  
"Well are we really going to switch schools?" Raven asked regretfully  
  
"I….." Mary's voice cracked, "I can't face him again, not like this."  
  
"I can't either," Amber spoke up, "They won't remember us and I won't watch girls hang all over him."  
  
"Then give me the forms and where are we transferring too?"  
  
Mary pulled the laptop screen up, "Rendera High and suck up your pride cause this is a well to do school, we are talking the one's in bows that order their maids around."  
  
The three groaned in unison, Amber began banging her head on the wall again.  
  
"It gets better," Mary dryly smiled  
  
"No more," Raven put her hand up, "Too much bad news in the morning."  
  
"But you'll really want to hear this," Mary insisted  
  
"What?" Amber shouted  
  
"It seems the student council president is Rashina Douglass."  
  
"No way!!! Ugh!!" Amber slumped to the ground, "Well at least we don't have to go looking for the witch"  
  
"School sucks," Raven mumbled walking to the bathroom, "Forms Mary we'll fill them out and transfer agreed?"  
  
"I second," Mary grimaced, "I think"  
  
"Me too," Amber called from the floor  
  
*~~*  
  
"You're what?!" Usagi shrieked, "But we're just getting to know you!"  
  
"We'll still visit and you can call whenever you need us," Mary reasoned.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi we'll be here," Raven reassured  
  
"Just not here in this school," Amber reinforced  
  
"Why do you want to leave?" Amy inquired  
  
"Um well," Raven searched the room thinking of an excuse, "Well you see-…"  
  
"Hey guys!! Look who we found!" Minako happily called walking towards the group arm in arm with someone  
  
Everyone turned to see Rei and Minako walking arm in arm with three guys. Raven gulped and jerked her collar away at the rising heat. Amber felt like running for her life and Mary turned a ghastly white. There striding down the hall were the three forgotten men. Well to put correctly the men Raven, Mary, and Amber wanted to forget. They were smiling and laughing with Rei and Minako and they looked so happy the girls wanted to weep. This was their life, they just couldn't take it away from them.  
  
"Wow! It's almost class!" Raven improved checking her watch and jerking Amber away from the advancing group.  
  
"Well nice talking to ya gotta go!" Mary said jerking her head away on the verge of tears  
  
"Wait! Amber! Mary! Raven! Don't you want to meet the exchange students!?" Rei called after the disappearing trio.  
  
The pained and pleading look Amber gave Rei was enough to quiet her from further suggestions.  
  
"They are switching schools," Usagi frowned as Minako and Rei approached  
  
"What?!" Minako cried wide eyed  
  
"They said it would be to hard staying here," Lita nodded towards the three gentlemen wrapped around Rei's arm  
  
"Oh," Minako adverted her eyes to the ground and released her grip on Jake and Jason.  
  
Clearing her throat Rei regretted bringing the boys to meet everyone. It was obviously too much for the new scouts and she felt guilty.  
  
"This is Jason, Jake, and Josh," Rei gestured to the teens standing next to her smiling.  
  
"Guys this is Lita, Usagi, and Amy," Minako smiled at her friends  
  
"Who were the girls that just left?" Josh looked after them puzzled  
  
"Yea they were leaving in a hurry," Jason added confused  
  
"Just not feeling well I guess," Lita lied changing the subject, "So how do you like school?"  
  
"Hate it," Josh frowned crossing his arms, "Always have but the people are nice" he smiled at the girls.  
  
Usagi smiled but the scouts just nervously laughed and turned away. For some reason it felt wrong without Crisis, Angel and Hope around.  
  
"Well maybe you can meet them at lunch before they leave for home," Usagi smiled  
  
"They are cutting school?" Jason's face twisted in shock  
  
"No!" Lita jumped in, "They are switching schools and they are leaving at lunch"  
  
"In a rush?" Jake chuckled  
  
"They do seem to be in quite a hurry," Amy said, "Painful memories nothing to worry about"  
  
"Well let's head to class ladies wouldn't want to keep the teachers waiting the first day," Josh grinned heading down the hall  
  
"Meet ya guys at the office to head to lunch k?!" Jake called back down to the scouts  
  
"Sure!" Minako called back up waving, "I think we shouldn't have brought them to meet the others," the blonde whispered to Rei once the guys were out of hearing range  
  
"I think you're right"  
  
*~~*  
  
Splinters flew in every direction as Raven removed her foot from the stump. Mary had thoroughly squeezed her sandwich into nothing but crumbs and Amber well she wasn't banging her head but she wanted to. She had hit the table a few times in frustration but was now leaning onto her hands taking deep breaths.  
  
"They're coming," Mary said gaining the others attention, "Oh crap!"  
  
"What?" Amber searched the area, "What's wrong?"  
  
"They're here," Raven groaned in exasperation, "Just one day" she reminded herself  
  
*~~*  
  
"Rashina!! TO MY THRONE NOW!" the woman bellowed, "My patience runs thin!"  
  
Shadows lurked around the pointed edges of her throne as the woman shifted in aggravation. The sickening darkness swept the room sending the soldiers back to the walls cowering in fear. Out of the horror stepped a red headed teen. Her eyes a bright blue shone with ferocity and an edge. Not the type to take risks this edge was the emotion of insanity. The girl looked on the verge of cracking without the ability to return. Her dishelveled fiery hair was pulled back into a ponytail for a moment. She was a rather muscular build blessed with still visible curves that would have guys drooling for miles around.  
  
"Your majesty," she let the words roll off her tongue in a slow manner as she knelt before the woman's feet.  
  
"I have a few simple tasks for you to complete. Do you think you are capable of this!? Daimion was a great disappointment I would hate to see you taken down as easily as that fool."  
  
"I am fully capable your Majesty," she smirked  
  
"Good, first I want those blasted outer senshi captured and brought here! To me! Then I want you to kill that pesky Moon Princess and her annoying little friends! Do you think you can do that?!" the angry voice shook the walls  
  
"Very capable my majesty"  
  
"Then I want you to bring those thorn's in my side to me! No wait I want you to bring their lovers first! Torture always has been a favorite of mine. Yes bring those bloody knights to me and lure the remaining scouts here."  
  
"As you wish your majesty," the evil glint flickering in Rashina's eyes was very visible and frightful.  
  
"Good now be gone!" the woman bellowed  
  
*~~*  
  
Lunch was turning out to be a painstakingly long process which no one wanted to take part in. The exchange students were talking to themselves as the girls seemed to be silent. Usagi had tried to lighten the mood several times but failed for the new senshi seemed unwilling to partake in any conversation with the new students. Thankfully the bell rang splitting heads and relieving a few.  
  
"Well look at that lunch is over and that means we're off!" Mary jumped up smiling  
  
"Great to see ya! Guys" Amber waved to the new students and inner senshi  
  
"Adios," Raven grumbled picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder  
  
Quickly the three girls hurried themselves away from the lunch table and towards the school gate. The gang split up and waved their goodbyes to the new students, Jason slowly packed his backpack up.  
  
"Is it just me or are those girls never willing to talk to us?!" he angrily questioned staring at the three figures rushing to the school gate.  
  
"I know! I mean we aren't that bad are we?!" Josh growled heaving his backpack onto his shoulders  
  
"Well," Jake smiled, "Let's follow them and ask them what's up"  
  
"I'm game," Josh's frowned flipped at the thought  
  
"Well let's hurry they're getting away!" Jason yelled  
  
"You guys know are teachers will be pissed right?" Jake asked  
  
"Who cares!" Josh laughed, "Let's go"  
  
*~~*  
  
Amber pushed her buttons and smiled slipping her sunglasses on, "Let's Party!" the mischievous glint in her eyes shone through the blinding sun alerting her friends.  
  
"I'm for it!" Mary laughed out her window tying her hair back into a ponytail  
  
"Mine as well before we get stuck in Rendera High!" Raven rolled her eyes and revved the engine.  
  
"Hey girls want some company!!" the deep playful voice rang across the parking lot.  
  
Amber froze along with her friends and turned to see the last person she felt like smiling with right now. Josh held his evil grin and strode up to her corvette.  
  
"Hey I don't think we've been properly introduced," Amber stared at his outstretched hand but nothing more, "I'm Josh Larchin nice to meet you Amber"  
  
Amber felt her vocal cords freeze up at the forgotten voice of her past, "I know" she managed.  
  
Josh winked, "Good mind telling me why you and your renegade friends keep ignoring us?"  
  
"Yea!" Jason called from the sidewalk  
  
Raven hit her gas and sped off through the parking lot leaving the others in her cloud of dust.  
  
"You alright Am?!" Mary called once the smoke cleared  
  
Amber just shook her head, "Yea I'll see you at home!"  
  
"We'll meet up there and get going and hurry up I'll have lunch going soon!"  
  
"Yea sure," Amber mumbled still staring at the man in front of her window  
  
With that Mary revved her own engine and with a twist of the knob went speeding off through the parking lot, music blasting.  
  
"And there they go again!" Jason complained, "We even skipped class to meet you guys and now look where it got us!"  
  
"Maybe they'll warm up soon," Jake shrugged, "Come on Josh and I hope you guys thought of an explanation cause I'm drawing a blank!" Jake turned to glare at Jason  
  
Jason threw his hands up in defense, "Hey that's Josh's department don't look at me!"  
  
"Josh! Yo let's go!" Jake prodded  
  
"Yea!" Josh gripped the car and turned to glare at his friends, "Just go on I'll be there in a minut-…"  
  
Josh fell on his butt choking on the gravel flying up in his face. Jake and Jason had dropped their backpacks and were rolling with laughter. Josh stood up and wiped his shirt off and jerked his head up to see the black corvette speeding off through the parking lot.  
  
Growling Josh grabbed his backpack and kicked Jake in the side, "Get up! You too!" he shifted his frown to Jason.  
  
The two boys continued laughing as they dragged themselves off the ground.  
  
"That was a definite 'beat it'," Jason chuckled  
  
"You think!" Josh shot back, "Come on you dorks we have an excuse to think up"  
  
*~~*  
  
Amber gripped the wheel grimacing at the recent events, curse those persistent jerks! She was avoiding them for a reason! Some people just couldn't take a hint these days! Hesitating Amber reached for the radio but decided against it half way there. She didn't feel like music right now.  
  
The light flashed green and she kicked the gas sending her car flooding past the others much like her memories. The haunting and torturous memories were gripping her heart, one in particular.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
The young woman bent to look at the communicator in her hand. A woman with silvery hair held in two buns baring a crescent moon on her forehead brought her ocean blue gems up to look at her.  
  
"Do you have any new information?" the silver haired woman's gentle voice broke the silence.  
  
"Yes Queen Serenity. I have seen our Princess inside the Earthian castle. I believe that she goes there often. Beryl is still in her trap and it looks like she won't be getting out for a long time. But, I can feel that a strange presence is near." The woman frowned.  
  
"Make sure to keep that woman away from Beryl, I don't want anyone to release her. Keep the peace child a war would take a great toll on the innocent. Amber, I want you to become a personal guard for Prince Endyiom so you can find out why my daughter is visiting Earth. If anything happens to Princess Serenity, I want you to get her out of there and teleport back to the moon to report. I don't care if it reveals who you really are but I want the heir to the Moon Kingdom as safe as possible. Do you understand?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
Amber nodded, letting her burgundy hair fall around her face.  
  
"I understand my Queen. I will make sure Beryl is kept where she belongs and I will see to a position as a personal guard for Prince Endyiom, to make sure that Princess Serenity is safe."  
  
"Thank-you. Dismissed." The screen went black as Amber shoved the communicator in an invisible pocket. She gazed at the Earthian palace in front of her while she leaned back in a high tree, over looking the large garden wall. Silently, she crept down the tree but stopped mid way as the voices of men crept closer. She kept her position and listened in.  
  
"Princess Serenity is so angelic. I wish she would come and visit Earth more often," sighed a deep male voice filled with passion. There was a chuckle.  
  
"Prince Endyiom, you speak of Princess Serenity as if you're in love with her! What would you exactly know of love?" asked the other male voice, a hint of sarcasm playing in his words.  
  
"I know a lot of things about love Josh. It's when you look at woman in a different way other then on the outside, you know what she is on the inside. For example, Serenity is beautiful on the inside as well as out. She has a large heart that she always lets guide her rather than her mind. She isn't a fighter but looks more delicate. You need to meet a woman Josh, then you'll know what it's like to be in love," Endyiom said steering under Amber's tree. He climbed off his black stallion and held the reins for a moment.  
  
"Ha! What woman do you think would go with me?! You've told me, more than once I might add, that no woman would want to be with a smartass like me. Until you find a woman as wild as me, then I will not love, except for myself that is." Amber tried to stifle her giggle with her hand but proved unsuccessful.  
  
'Man, he's full of himself, isn't he?' she laughed to herself.  
  
"Prince Endyiom, stand back, I believe someone is in that tree." The other rider warned  
  
Amber looked down to see the black haired Prince with midnight blue eyes gaze up her.  
  
"Girl, come down here. What are you doing in that tree, and so close to the palace?" Endyiom questioned staring up at her. Silently, she climbed down to the last branch. Smiling Amber swung her legs over the branch and sat down gripping the tree.  
  
"Good morning Prince Endyiom," she spoke. Her blue/green eyes twinkled with delight at him. He looked at her strange clothes that consisted of dark tan pants, and a loose white shirt that could have fit him! On her back was a bag of arrows and a dark wooden bow.  
  
"What are you doing in men's clothing?" he asked confused.  
  
"Do you honestly think I could climb a tree in a dress?" she laughed raising an eye brow at him.  
  
"No. What were you doing up in that tree so close to the palace?" he demanded again.  
  
"Just watching the guards train. You should make it tougher though, seems to easy to me."  
  
"What would you know about training?" Josh defended still sitting on his horse. She looked over at the man with blonde spiked hair shooting up from brown roots. But what held her captive were the blue eyes that seemed to hold mischief in them.  
  
"Perhaps more than you since you really didn't seem to be that protective of the Prince," she casually shrugged.  
  
"How well can you shoot your arrows?" Endyiom inquired.  
  
"On target," she smiled, "Always" Josh smirked at the woman's confidence.  
  
"Well, lets have a demonstration then. Shoot that tree, right where that knot is in the middle."  
  
'Hopefully Endyiom will want to hire me as a guard, too easy' she thought jumping down and setting up her bow. She pulled out an arrow, set it in place, measured with the tip, then let it fly.  
  
She watched as Endyiom's face melted into shock as his head whirled with the arrow. Shaking himself he blinked as Josh ran over to the tree to check the knot. Josh turned wide-eyed to his friend and nodded. Endyiom circled to Amber who held a grin on her face.  
  
"Didn't think I could do it, did you?" she teased.  
  
"How would you like to become a guard in the Eartian palace?" Endyiom offered.  
  
"Depends on what rank you're offering me," she said looking at her short, smooth nails.  
  
"Head of my personal guard."  
  
"You know if you hire me, you're stuck with me for life," she said with a wink. Endyiom nodded.  
  
"I could use someone like you in the palace. At least Josh would have someone to learn from. He's been meaning to take up bows and arrows."  
  
"Who taught you?" Josh asked joining the two.  
  
"No one did. I seem to have the skill built into me, call it natural."  
  
"Come, I will have the maids show you to your chambers, get you fitted into some clothes, and then you can start teaching Josh before he leaves." Endyiom smiled down at his new guard  
  
"Leaves?"  
  
"Yes, he has other planets to visit as well." Amber nodded and followed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had been a month since Amber had come to the Earthian palace to guard Prince Endyiom from danger or mercenaries trying to get him. The moon glowed through her bedroom window dancing on her soft sheets. Quietly, she snuck out at the soft sounds of laughing coming from the garden. She knew that laugh well, too well. Amber followed and ducked in the green foliage that surrounded two sitting together under the blue moonlight. And then she saw her. Long golden hair tied in two buns, the crescent moon on the forehead, those kind blue eyes.  
  
'What is Princess Serenity doing here at this time of night?' she asked herself while placing her hair behind her ears. She felt some cold air brush her bare legs while standing by the bush. She felt the presence of someone behind her and quickly turned to see a manly figure standing in the dark. Her eyes narrowed in his direction as he silently stepped forward toward her, letting him enter into the moon light.  
  
"Why are you spying on them Am? Don't you think they should have their privacy?" She knew this male voice. Josh.  
  
"Who said you could call me Am?" she whispered back harshly. He rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Think that I haven't caught onto you? I know that you want Prince Endyiom to yourself. That's why you're spying on them." Amber wrinkled her nose at the words that made her sick. He saw the look on her face and smiled in amusement.  
  
"Why would I want someone like him? He doesn't even know how to fight!!" she asked.  
  
"The power of royalty." She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"In your dreams. I have my own power and my own strength. I don't need his." Josh handed her his jacket but she refused to take it.  
  
"You must be cold." He stated offering her the jacket again.  
  
"I'm not." She turned around to see the lovers gone and sighed.  
  
'He's going to be the end of me, isn't he? Why is he ruining my job to protect my Princess?' She turned once she felt a hand on her shoulder. He was looking down at her, letting his eyes lock with hers. After all that she tried, she couldn't pull them away from his entrancing gems. She saw him leaning closer, felt his hand on her cheek, and then felt his lips against hers. Kissing her, warming her as his arms wrapped around her waist. She kissed him back, letting her arms find themselves around his neck. They separated at the sound of someone clearing their throats. They looked at a man draped in golden uniform staring at Josh.  
  
"Prince Josh, your mother bids you return. She sees a cloud of darkness heading for the Earthian Kingdom." Amber pulled herself away from Josh.  
  
"Leave us. I will be there in a moment," Josh ordered. The man left as ordered with a bow. Josh's eyes turned to Amber who looked as if she had been betrayed.  
  
"Prince?" she questioned backing away.  
  
"I am Prince of the Sun. I didn't want anyone to know that I was here. You're the only one that knows other than Endyiom. You can't judge me differently because I'm a Prince. I'm still the same guy."  
  
"I have to find Serenity. I know that something is going to happen. I have a feeling. Get out of here while you still can," Amber said spinning on her heals  
  
"No. I'm not leaving you. Just leave Serenity and come with me. I don't want to loose you." Amber shook her head.  
  
"I have to protect my Princess. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Then show me, please," Josh pleaded. Amber backed away and let her hands rise to her front.  
  
"As a member of the Elite Force I demand the powers bestowed upon me to rise and help me, Sailor Angel!"  
  
The scout sent to balance the good and evil was enveloped in a metallic gray light. Slowly the light scooted backwards tracing over her figure before shattering into a million tiny sparkles. Her long burgundy hair lay a crossed her almost bare shoulders, where a white cotton spaghetti strap covered the top followed by tight black leather pants. She had black ankle high boots and there resting in her hand was the dangerous bow. The quiver of arrows was securely strapped to her back. The bow was unusually made out of a bendable silver metal. Rose quartz and diamonds were haphazardly encrusted all over the bow making it sparkle in the light. It also proved to have an advantage, if moved just right enemies would close their eyes from the light reflected off the stones leaving her a free shot.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
"I made a promise to keep my identity a secret and now it is out, along with yours. Evil approaches us. I know that Beryl has escaped and now wants revenge. Starting with the Earthian Kingdom. She's going to try to take over, leave before she kills you." Amber ordered  
  
Josh winced at the words and walked over to the Angel. Gently he pulled a bow out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"I want you to have this. To remember me by Sailor Angel," smiling he opened the box and pulled a gold object out. Stepping up more he wrapped a beautiful bracelet around her left upper arm just next to her shoulder. Round emeralds circled her arm each one outlined and connected by 100% gold. Before she could say anything, he disappeared.  
  
Amber started to run around the garden until she found Prince Endyiom and Princess Serenity running through the palace. Endyiom stood in front of Serenity protectively as Sailor Angel approached.  
  
"Stand back Endyiom. I have to take Princess Serenity back to the moon."  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Sailor Angel, now move. You don't want me to force you out of the way," she warned.  
  
Serenity moved forward.  
  
"I'll be alright Endy," Serenity turned to face the scout, "I will go to the moon Sailor Angel."  
  
"Tell Queen Serenity that---" Amber was in mid sentence when suddenly an arrow burrowed itself in her in the shoulder, causing her to stop and angrily search for the imposture. Serenity quickly disappeared as ordered at the sight of battle. Angel pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and let it drop to the ground.  
  
"Prince Endyiom, get the guards ready! We have to fight as much as possible before they get to the moon." He nodded and quickly ran with her down the palace halls. Endyiom turned to the right while she ran to left, not caring about the throbbing pain in her shoulder. Amber ran down the steps and kicked until she busted a door open where the men quickly pulled their weapons up and looked at her.  
  
"Get ready men! Beryl is on her way here. We have to fight them off before they get to the moon!" They just starred at her still looking half asleep.  
  
"That's an order!" They quickly ran past her and went to their posts around the castle. The black cloud kept getting closer and closer to them. She could see the demons and one person in the lead. Daimion. She growled as lightning filled the sky, hiding the blue as the bloody battle began. Amber shot her arrows at the enemy, killing them, until they pushed back their barrier. She was surrounded but she kept fighting them, not knowing who was lurking up on her from behind. She turned at a cry of agony. There, she saw Josh slump to the ground, she followed the bloody sword tip up to Daimion. Ignoring the man she fell on the ground next to Josh.  
  
"I told you to get out of here! Why didn't you listen to me?" she asked the tears filling her eyes. He shook his head.  
  
"I never listen. You should have known that by now. I wasn't going to loose the girl I love." He whispered as Amber hugged him letting the tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to kill him for you Josh. I'm going to kill him for you." He kissed her and she watched as his chest stopped rising and fell for good. His blood drenched her white shirt but the warrior didn't care. She turned and glared at Daimion only who smiled.  
  
"It's your turn!" laughing he jerked his sword above his head and let it fall. Amber gasped in pain. A few seconds later her lifeless body fell over her lover's.  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
Amber pulled through the electronic gate and parker her beauty of a car. Slamming the car door she marched up to the apartment and with another slam of the front door Mary stuck her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Persistent punks aren't they!? Well Raven is out on the porch using the punching bag she's sorry for driving off but-…"  
  
"I understand"  
  
"Okay then lunch is almost ready so go ahead and just relax," the blonde head disappeared around the corner again  
  
Amber was going to turn on the TV but she needed to get up and do something so she slid to her feet and walked to the kitchen. Turning the corner she couldn't help but smile, Mary was cutting up some oranges singing to herself and dancing around the kitchen.  
  
"Having fun?" Amber giggled  
  
"Yep!" Mary smiled without lifting her gaze from the orange  
  
Amber was about to comment on her dancing when the phone rang beginning the traditional "rush for the phone." Unfortunately for Amber, Raven was off the porch and to the phone before she got out of the hall.  
  
"Moshi Moshi!" she called smirking at Amber  
  
Amber stuck her tongue out and threw herself back down on the couch. She was on the verge of slipping off into the land of slumber when Raven's voice cracked the slide glass door leading to the porch.  
  
"EXCUSE YOU!?!"  
  
Amber jumped up and everyone heard the squeak from the kitchen as Mary rushed out to see what the commotion was about. Raven growled into the phone as the two looked on in curiosity.  
  
"You'll have to get through us first," she growled  
  
There was silence as Raven continued scowling into the phone. Quickly Raven pressed the phone button sending the call on speaker phone. Amber stomped her foot and Mary cursed the lady as they caught the tail end of her words.  
  
"Then it's your turn ladies, and you wouldn't turn an offer like this down would you? Not with so much at stake," the lady cackled  
  
"Rashina…" Amber frowned clenching her fists  
  
"This Friday at 5 see you there!" she called before the dial tone sounded ending the call  
  
"We have a problem," Mary growled throwing her kitchen towel down in a crumpled mess.  
  
The three were about to head back to their semi normal afternoon until the doorbell rang.  
  
"Got it!" Amber smiled jumping up to the door.  
  
Mary ignored it and headed back to the kitchen. Raven had given up when Amber screamed out 'Got it' and was back out on the porch.  
  
Reaching for the knob she twisted the bronze and swung the door open. And as fate would have it Amber let out a small sigh and turned to smack her head on the door once or twice before turning to glare at the people occupying their door way.  
  
"WE HAVE COMPANY!" Amber yelled  
  
The others took that as a warning call and burst into the living room fists ready. Upon seeing their guests Raven threw her hands to the air in anger.  
  
Mary's jaw went slack, "It gets better," she sarcastically mumbled  
  
"We don't take kindly to be ignored!" Jason smirked from the door entrance  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews and here is another chapter! 


	5. Crisis for a Moon

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon and Raven is Raven's and you guys know the routine by now I hope.  
  
A/N Enjoy  
  
Times Forgotten  
  
Mary angrily twirled the kitchen knife in her hand. The boys turned to watch in fascination as she spun the knife on it's handle glaring at the group. Raven was cracking her knuckles and Amber wasn't banging her head on the wall groaning in frustration. Standing up she waved the three away and marched down the hall.  
  
"I have a headache!" she called before slamming her bedroom door  
  
Mary stopped the spinning and sighed in defeat, "Alright fine I'll go make more sandwiches"  
  
"You don't give up do you!?!" Raven burst out in anger at the three walking inside smiling.  
  
Josh closed the door and turned around, "We figured we should get some answers from you since we already skipped school"  
  
"Yea why do you ignore us!" Jake demanded  
  
Raven let out a pained and frustrated sigh before marching back to the porch.  
  
"Great house guests aren't they?" Jake smirked looking at the empty living room.  
  
"Well we already bugged Amber and I don't know about you to but I'm not going to follow Raven she looks pissed!" Jason said peering out the sliding glass door.  
  
"Well then let's go bug Mary!" Josh offered  
  
"Did you see her with that knife?!?" Jake almost squeaked, "You walk in the kitchen first"  
  
"Fine! You coward!" Josh growled and padded down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
Mary was no longer humming but angrily slicing the oranges up and pulling the sandwich makings back out of the fridge.  
  
"Stupid no for good lousy blighted whor-…"  
  
"What was that?" Jason frowned from behind Josh  
  
Mary jumped up and sent the knife flying. Josh dodged and the knife violently shook as it embedded itself in the wall.  
  
"DANG! I told you!" Jake yelled  
  
"Missed," Mary grumbled walking up to the wall and shoving Jason and Josh out of the way to retrieve the knife.  
  
Shaking the knife at them she warned the boys, "Don't sneak up on me I'm very jumpy"  
  
"I think she's going to poison our food," Josh said looking around the kitchen  
  
"Not a bad idea!" Mary brightened at the thought  
  
"I'm taking my chances with Raven!" Jake's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he rushed down the hall to the porch.  
  
"I'll brave Amber and her head ache," Josh smiled whistling to himself as he walked down the hall  
  
Jason found himself standing alone directly in front of the knife hole. Gulping he side-stepped and managed a half smile to the grumbly blonde making his sandwich.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to talk," Mary stated  
  
"Do you want some help?" he offered  
  
"No I want you to take yourself and your awful memories out to the living room," she mumbled bending down to grab a bowl for the extra oranges.  
  
Jason was about to question her mumble when his eyes caught sight of the beautiful locket dangling from her neck. It slapped back against her chest as she stood up and slowly turned her narrowed eyes on him.  
  
"What?!" she demanded  
  
"Your locket it's beautiful where did you get it?" he asked unknowingly inching closer to Mary  
  
Without realizing it his hands brushed against the locket and he jerked his hand back in surprise. The wave of electricity that jolted his bones was incredible. He slowly raised his gaze to meet the dull blue eyes staring at him.  
  
"Please," she whispered, "Go wait in the living room"  
  
Jason took a deep breath and immediately regretted barging into the girl's house. Curse Josh and his stupid ideas. The sorrowful look from the blonde in front of him was more than he could take. He was just so irritated with the unknown. He couldn't figure out why these girls despised them so and it drove him mad.  
  
Turning on his heel he marched to the dining room to find Amber sitting at the table talking to Josh. Kind of. Josh was talking and Amber was rubbing her temples. Jason cocked his head to the left at the jewelry decorating Amber's arm. The gold was sparkling in the sunlight and the curiosity struck him.  
  
There was a large crack as Jake stumbled into the dining room looking wide- eyed at the girl on the porch.  
  
"Missed!" she screamed  
  
Jake fell back into a table chair and waited for Raven to come in. And sure enough when Raven came in there adorning her finger was a sterling silver ring glinting in the sun's rays. Then it hit him! Whoa! That ring was on her wedding finger!  
  
Walking over to the table he sat down between Jake and Raven, "Please don't kill him he has redeeming values" He smiled at the fuming girl  
  
"Such as?!"  
  
"I'm very handsome, sweet, caring and romantic," Jake smiled over Jason's shoulder  
  
"All the more reason to kick you out," she grumbled letting her fists fall to her side to rest on the table.  
  
Mary had just emerged from the hallway carrying the food when Jason decided to take his life into his hands.  
  
"So who you engaged to?" he asked causally gesturing to Raven's ring  
  
Raven froze and her breath quickened a little. Amber had stopped rubbing her temples and shot Jason a glare. Jake's jaw had slipped and now hung slack as Josh made a low whistle.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Mary bellowed slamming the plates and bowls on the table  
  
Throwing a glare to everyone she pulled out a chair and slammed down into it, "We haven't killed you…Yet! So I suggest if you wish to walk through our door again you refrain from personal questions! Otherwise I'll be making use of my knives!"  
  
"I'm handy with bows," Amber smiled nodding to bow and pack of arrows leaning against the wall behind her.  
  
Raven just sat there staring at her ring. Her eyes had lost what little glint they had and she seemed focused on the jewel. She was in another universe entirely and Jason mentally smacked himself for being so stupid.  
  
"Sorry Mar Mar I'm not hungry," with that Raven pushed her chair out and sauntered to the porch with a newly acquired slump in her shoulders  
  
"Man Jason! You and your curiosity!" Jake jumped up and slapped his friend following the seemingly depressed girl onto the porch.  
  
Raven didn't protest when Jake pushed the door shut closing them off from the others. Raven just let her eyes float to Jake's hoping he would take the hint but he didn't, of course. Grimacing he pulled up a chair next to Raven as she settled into one of the plastic porch chairs.  
  
"I'm sorry he's just a curious kind of guy," Jake offered  
  
"He shouldn't be," she whispered staring down at the ring  
  
"Please forgive him?" Jake asked for his friend  
  
Raven shifted uneasily in her seat before she finally turned to face Jake and glowered as the memories came flooding back. 'No' her heart screamed 'not now!'  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Raven darted through the streets of town. The town looked like nothing she had expected. Then again nothing did. This being her first visit of course out of the her cursed palace. She knew that in only 3 years she would be set free but sent to protect the post on the edge of the her planet.  
  
Cristium was the last post on the edge of the milky way. Her mother and father left every day to the post and returned late a night only to get a light sleep and head back out. But she was different. Queen Serenity had deemed her a member of an elite three herself. She was Sailor Crisis and she knew she had a duty but she just needed to see something besides those alabaster walls!!!  
  
So here she was evading her personal guard, who she had never seen either, and roaming the streets of the market. Her personal guard had been alerted maybe an hour or two ago but she evaded them easily. She was a member of the elite force after all, even at the age of 15.  
  
The fresh air was just simply wonderful! She didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing her because she had been hidden in that blasted palace for 15 years!! The only people who had seen her were her parents and her friends Mary and Amber. She had met them when they were 13 and had been deemed the other members of the elite force. Amber was a spy sent to Earth and Mary was locked away in the inner palace on the Moon.  
  
Shaking off the trapping feeling she strolled along the streets looking at things here and there. Shrieks and curses reached her ears and she turned to see the personal guards sprinting through the market. They had been given a picture of her visage that morning so now they knew what she looked like.  
  
"Great," she mumbled dodging into an alley way.  
  
The head of the personal guard caught the sight of a shadow sliding into the empty alley way and he smirked and ran after it.  
  
The captain watched Raven transform as he slowly crept out of the darkness. He wanted to make sure Raven was a fair distance away before he got her attention.  Too late, Raven turned to face him.  
  
"What do you want?" she glared  
  
He closed his eyes and stood up to his full height.  His dirty blonde hair shifted in the evening breeze.  
  
"To know but your name enchantress."  
  
'Stupid! This looks like the princess and flattery won't help you now!' he scolded himself  
  
Within a second the steel of her sword lay across his neck.  
  
"You shall only know this pretty boy. You have no business with me especially since you sound like you should be searching for your princess. I would be a better guard than any of you." A nervous smile spread across his face.  
  
"A woman guard...what are you on?  A member of our guard could easily eliminate you with out breaking a sweat."  
  
Raven tapped his jaw with the blunt end of her blade, "Oh really.  Is that why you stand on the end of my sword?"  
  
Cautiously the captain reached his fingers to the blade and pushed it away from  
  
his neck, "Good  point. Literally.  My name is Jake and you are?" he tried again  
  
"Crisis," she threw out before heading for the end of the alley way.  
  
"Glad to here it," Jake said running up to her side  
  
Raven quickly looked over her shoulder to see Jake's sword pointing her shirt. Growling at her own stupidity she turned to face him.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped  
  
"You have to come back to the palace Princess," he gave a scolding smile, "You shouldn't run away it causes a lot of trouble"  
  
Raven smirked, "and just how are you sure I'm the princess?"  
  
"I saw your picture"  
  
"I could be a shape shifter," she countered  
  
"The princess is also Sailor Crisis," he smiled  
  
"How do you know that?!" she gasped  
  
Jake lifted his right hand up stretching all his fingers out and flashed her the pure black ring sitting on his middle finger, "Because I'm your knight"  
  
Raven raised her left eye brow like he was nuts, "My what?"  
  
"Knight my lady, I am a knight as are my friends. We were in the moon palace the day you, Mary, and Amber were dispatched to your places. My friends are Hope and Angel Knight. They haven't met their scouts yet, their memories were suppressed and they won't remember who they are for a while. I kept my memory and was assigned to be captain of your personal guard."  
  
Raven blinked a time or two to let the information sink in.  
  
"Now let's go back to the palace don't make me take you there by sword point."  
  
Now she was pissed, "I'm not going and you can't make me!"  
  
"Yes I can," he said through gritted teeth, "Though I wouldn't want to scratch up that pretty face of yours"  
  
Raven was now blowing steam, "Bring it on hot shot"  
  
"I'm your knight I don't want to attack you!!" he lowered his sword in disbelief  
  
"Big mistake," she smirked bringing her foot up to connect with his jaw  
  
Jake stumbled back and shook his head to clear his vision. Raven was about to deck him when the rest of the guard showed up behind her and grabbed her. One of the unknowing fools brunt the hilt of his sword down on her head rendering her unconscious. Jake jumped to his feet threw the guards off her and punched the guard who had hit Raven.  
  
"This is the princess you fool!" he spat  
  
The guard did the only reasonable thing a man could after finding out he had hit his own princess and might face death. He fainted.  
  
Jake sheathed his sword and picked Raven up, "Out of my way!" he ordered as he carried her back to the palace.  
  
Raven groaned when as she sat up. First she noticed she was in her own bed and fell back against the pillows in frustration. Second she groaned again at the throbbing pain in her head. Feeling her skull she came across the large bump and remembered what happened.  
  
"I'm going to kill that guard," she mumbled slowly sitting back up.  
  
"Don't worry he has been apologizing none stop to your parents and he fainted dead away when he found out who you were."  
  
Raven spun and immediately wished she hadn't. The room didn't stop spinning with her and she saw three Jake's in front of her. Blinking rapidly she waited until there was only one then she scowled at the man in her room.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she demanded  
  
"Now that we've met which shouldn't have happened until you were 18 mind you. We have to begin our duty of protecting the post on the edge of the kingdom."  
  
"Great," she muttered lying against the head board of her grand bed, "Out of one prison and into another"  
  
"It won't be that bad," Jake smiled, "You'll have me with you"  
  
"Saints help me," she whined sinking under her covers  
  
*3 years later*  
  
Raven yawned and jumped out of bed, "Still not used to this kind of clock," she whined stumbling down the alabaster halls of the palace. Grabbing some coffee from the kitchen she stumbled back down the and passed her room to the one next to it. Pushing open the door she sipped her coffee and flipped on the light switch.  
  
"Another hour!" the man groaned from the bed  
  
"I have coffee," Raven goaded sitting on the edge of the bed  
  
Immediately a 19 year old Jake sat straight up and took the coffee from her hands.  
  
Raven sleepily laughed, "You're as bad as Am"  
  
Jake glared over the edge of his cup, "Teasing me so early in the morning lady?"  
  
Raven nodded and raised an eye brow, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Jake carefully put the cup on his nightstand and pulled Raven towards him.  
  
"Demand an apology," he whispered  
  
Raven's forehead was leaning against his and she laughed, "No"  
  
Jake scowled again and touched her lips, she shuddered as the lovely bittersweet taste of coffee reached her tongue. "I don't have to apologize," she said again  
  
Jake pushed her away, "Fine see if I talk to you this morning," he pouted crossing his arms  
  
Raven laughed and stretched out on the bed, "You can't help it you'll start blabbing soon enough"  
  
Jake pushed the blankets off his lap and threw them on top of the princess. She laughed even more and pushed the blankets off. To see Jake pulling something out of his nightstand drawer.  
  
Leaning over to see he jerked it to his other side, "Nope you can't see because you've been mean to me already"  
  
Raven shrugged and stood, Jake relaxed but then realized his mistake. Raven jumped him from behind and tackled him to the bed.  
  
"Now show me," she smirked  
  
"You're ruining the moment," Jake teased  
  
Raven rolled her eyes an rolled off him into a sitting position. Jake sighed and got down in front of her.  
  
"Now yes I am taking full advantage of the fact that you can't really think as well in the morning as you can in the afternoon."  
  
Raven peered down at him, "What?"  
  
"Raven I've known you for three years and they have been the most exciting awe inspiring years of my life and want to keep them coming."  
  
And right there in his boxers and her wrapped in her robe he pulled the box out from behind his back. Opening it up revealed a sterling silver band with a ebony tear drop in the middle.  
  
"Marry me?" he nervously smiled slipping the ring on her wedding finger  
  
Raven looked at the ring and then up at Jake she wanted to scream and dance but the only thing she could manage was a whisper of a "yes"  
  
Jake picked her up and spun her around laughing, " I love you Raven" he said breathlessly putting her back down on her feet. Raven smiled, "I love you too"  
  
Later that morning…..  
  
Raven looked down at the ring and smiled. Shaking herself back to reality she grabbed the reins of her horse and jumped up on top. She felt the fear creep up on her, it wasn't meant to scare her more of a warning. Searching the shadows of the stable she shook the warning off.  
  
"This is a great day," she scolded herself.  
  
Then why did it feel like it was doomed.  
  
Shaking away the idle thoughts again she kicked her horse and burst out the stable doors and waved to her left at the disappearing figure of Jake. He would join her at the post in a few hours, he had to train some new recruits that morning so he couldn't leave right away.  
  
She reached the post in record time and walked into the secluded tower. Marching up all 5 stories she reached the control room at the top. Checking all the scanners and panels she found nothing wrong and leaned back in her chair for a nap. But that nagging feeling wouldn't let her rest. So growling she checked the scanners again. Still nothing.  
  
Frowning she diverted the coordinates a few degrees earlier than they were supposed to switch and gasped at the sight. A fleet the size of the oncoming horizon was heading towards her post. Jerking her head up and she sprinted down the stairs and rushed into the field looking up into the sky. She could see the faint gray line and it was growing.  
  
"Crap," she stomped and rushed back inside the tower and up to the control room  
  
She had to get a message to the outers before the army got here but the signal was jammed and no messages would go out. The army would attack the outers and destroy them before anyone could be warned. That or they would head to earth and attack from right under the outer's noses. Slamming her fists against the controls she clenched her teeth. And slammed down into her chair and slid to another control panel near the door.  
  
Punching in a few buttons she typed in a message. At least Jake and Cristium would know before it was too late. Turning to the sky she gasped, she could see people and leading this army was none other than her possessed friend Daimion. She punched in the button to send and turned to the glass windows in the tower.  
  
Kicking out the glass she jumped down to the ground hopping from window ledge to window ledge. She met the ground just as Daimion walked up to her. Good thing she transformed before she left. She quickly drew her sword and fended off Daimion's blows.  
  
"Hello old friend," he teased lunging for her chest  
  
Raven dodged, "You are no friend of mine"  
  
Daimion with her for a while until he got bored, "I'll let my army handle you while I go in search of a way into earth"  
  
Raven could only spit at him before he disappeared. Then the army brought it's wrath down on her. Raven threw her sword into the ground in front of her and started shooting her attacks. The creatures fell in fives and tens. But she was getting tired and fast.  
  
Jake swung the sword to the left and lunged forward, "Like that Derek"  
  
Derek tired and fell down Jake was about to show him again when his communicator began beeping, "John show him for a while will you"  
  
His captain nodded and pulled Derek up. Jake walked a few steps and opened up the communicator and read the message. He dropped the little device as the words sunk in:  
  
Jake-  
  
Army heading for me right now hurry and warn everyone we have to evacuate. Contact the outers if you can my signal is jammed. Remember I love you.  
  
Raven  
  
Jake stumbled back a few paces and grabbed his head, this wasn't happening. Of all the mornings to attack why this one!! Raven was there! Alone! Jerking around he roared out orders.  
  
"EVERYONE EVACUATE WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!"  
  
The garrison stood there frozen for a minute until the words sunk in and they rushed off to the palace and town to evacuate the people. Jake fought through the crowd running away from the palace. He was the only one trying to get to the stables and had to push through the mad rush.  
  
Grabbing a horse she jumped on and sped to the post praying he wasn't too late. Jake felt the wind tug at his hair and shirt and winced as his flapping collar slapped him in the face. Nearing the post he felt the fear and panic grip his heart. Creatures lay smoldering and smoking all around him. They were dead of course and he looked out over the field. More than half of the army had fallen but there was still more coming. He jumped over the bodies of humans and creatures alike racing towards the source of the blasts.  
  
The after blast of the most recent attack sent him sprawling off his horse and he jumped off the ground to reach Raven. When he neared her he gasped at the sweating and dirty form of his fiancé. She was bleeding and breathing heavily. That last blast had been all she could do and she had just grabbed her sword from the dirt to fend them off manually now.  
  
Unfortunately all her energy was spent and she dropped the sword. Jake watched in horror as the creatures and humans all jumped on top of her like she was food. Screaming in rage Jake jumped in and began cutting the foul creatures away. When he reached the bottom though it was too late. Raven was bleeding too much and her legs weren't bent in the right position.  
  
Holding back his tears Jake dropped his own sword and fell down at her side. Raven was able to grab his hand and squeeze a little. The creatures were recovering from the shock of Jake's attacks and closing in on the lovers. Raven let out a heavy sigh and tried to smile against her split lip.  
  
Jake pulled her into his lap and closed her mouth, "It's okay don't speak"  
  
Raven closed her eyes and clutched to Jake's tunic to drowned out the cries of the creatures closing in on them.  
  
"I love you," Jake whispered bent over her to cover her from the creatures.  
  
She opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She could hear the creatures moving and new they were creating a mound with them in the middle. She felt for her ring and with the last bit of her strength kissed Jake's cheek.  
  
"I'll find you again, I promise," he whispered  
  
Raven smiled for a brief moment before she felt the cold steel bite into her leg. She felt the sting of blades hit her limbs and knew Jake was feeling the same.  
  
Then Raven, Sailor Crisis, Princess of Cristium knew no more.  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
Raven shivered as Jake shook her, "Raven! Hey are you okay!?"  
  
Raven quickly gazed up at him, "Yea I'm fine just dazed off for a minute"  
  
"So tell me what is wrong with me?"  
  
"What?" Raven asked still dazed  
  
"You and your friends seem to hate us so what's wrong with us? Don't like Americans?"  
  
Raven shook her head, "We're from America moved here when we were young"  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
Raven's eyes glazed over but she suppressed the urge to feel sorry for herself. This was enough.  
  
"You remind me of someone," she mumbled  
  
"Your fiancé?" he ventured  
  
"Yea, he..h-he died a long time ago," she stumbled over the words  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that but what about the others is it because they're your friends?"  
  
Raven hesitated, 'Mine as well' Mary's sigh echoed off the walls of her mind.  
  
'Just tell them a little,' Amber added, 'Enough to shut them up'  
  
Raven nodded and faced Jake again, "Amber…Well Amber got that bracelet from her love a long time ago. He gave it to her as a gift to remember him before he died. She asked him not to go but he refused to listen to Amber. In the end it got him killed."  
  
Jake sat there speechless, "That's awful."  
  
"He was murdered," she spat  
  
Jake's eyes widened with shock, "No way"  
  
"Yea, then Mary's locket was given to her by her love before he marched off to a battle you could say. He promised to come back but he too was murdered before he could come back."  
  
Jake just sat in the nerve wracking silence feeling really low. They had pried to far, these girls had all lost the loves of their lives and they only reminded them of the men they once loved. Feeling extremely low, slime low, he stood up and managed a half smile at the solemn girl.  
  
"I-….I'm really sorry we pried, we'll be leaving now," and with that Jake practically sprinted off the porch and to the front door grabbing Jason and Josh on the way.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Josh bellowed jerking his shirt out of Jake's hand  
  
Jake glared at Josh and shoved him out the door throwing a protesting Jason after him.  
  
"Please forgive us, we had no right," he gave them a truly grieved face and shut the door with a "Good day"  
  
Raven slowly slid the door shut behind her before walking back over to the table.  
  
"I think…..," she sighed, "That should satisfy them for a while,"  
  
"Hopefully we'll be gone by the time it runs out," Mary grunted leaning on her hands  
  
"You really don't think we'll make it through do you?" Amber asked wearily  
  
"We will," Raven stated, "We just won't last that long after it's done"  
  
"Oh that's what I thought"  
  
Mary pushed herself off the table, " Well I don't kno-…."  
  
The blonde was cut off with a beep and jerked her head to the communicator sitting on the bar like counter. Amy had given it too them the first day they had met. It was currently flashing a bright red and ringing it's head off. Amber was up and pouncing on the thing before anyone else could react.  
  
"Hey! Lita! What's wrong??!" she screamed into the fuzzy screen of a very beaten Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"We can't get a hold of-…" The screen flashed a blue screen and then connected again, " Never seen this woman before," the screen shifted again and sent fuzzy lines across the view blocking out the Sailor's voice.  
  
"-Help," was the last word they caught before the screen went blank.  
  
"Crap," Mary growled  
  
"Well let's get going!!" Raven said reaching for her invisible orb, "As a member of the elite force I demand the powers bestowed upon me to rise and help me, Sailor Crisis!"  
  
The black light quickly swept to every corner of the apartment filling the home with darkness.  
  
"-Sailor Hope!"  
  
Gold burst into view challenging the black.  
  
"-Sailor Angel!"  
  
A metallic gray mingled with the other two. Soon the lights retracted to their owners and revealed the three hidden guardians.  
  
"We could transport from here right?" Sailor Angel asked turning to her friends  
  
"I'll find them," Sailor Hope said closing her eyes  
  
"And I'll get us there," Sailor Crisis said wrapping her fingers around Hope's shoulder  
  
Sailor Angel finished the circle by wrapping either arm around Crisis and Hope's shoulders and drawing them in.  
  
"Got it!" Hope shouted  
  
"Hold on," Crisis said between clenched teeth  
  
The three gritted their teeth as they felt the pull inward. Suddenly a black whirlwind burst in between the three and pulled them in. As quickly as it had come it vanished into the air carrying the guardians with it.  
  
When the three came to they rolled from the crashes surrounding them. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter were the only ones standing up at the moment. Sailor Venus lay crumbled in a ball not moving and they were sure there was blood coming from her side. Sailor Mercury's visor was cracked over her eyes and she lay still against a tree. Sailor Mars was struggling to stand but her legs were cut and bleeding and didn't look like they would be helping soon.  
  
Jupiter turned and smiled at them, "We still can't get a hold of the outers! I think Setsuna said something about a long needed vacation last week!"  
  
"Great," Crisis muttered standing up  
  
Sailor Moon went sprawling to the ground as another energy blast plowed into her chest. Scanning the area Hope found Tuxedo Mask also sprawled on the ground next to the cats Luna and Artemis.  
  
Angel looked up and caught her breath at the sight, "GUYS!!"  
  
Hope and Crisis looked up into the sky where Angel was pointing and groaned to find Rashina floating in the air juggling three energy balls.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you three so soon!" she laughed  
  
Hope grinded her teeth and pulled out her daggers. Crisis was ready to jump and slice the woman's head off when Angel stopped them both.  
  
"WAIT! Oh man you guys she has the new virus!"  
  
And sure enough surrounding the energy orbs was the green hue.  
  
"Very observant!" she cackled letting the balls fall to the ground.  
  
"NO!" Hope screamed out watching them split into 5.  
  
Crisis turned just in time to watch Jupiter fall to the ground with a ball. She only had time to gasp before the black wrapped around her and dragged her into the sky. Venus and Mercury were unconscious and unable to fight as the black melted over their skin and hauled them up above the ground. Angel made a dive to push Darien out of the way but she the orb was too fast and he and the cats were sucked into the air before she could reach him.  
  
Hope had Sailor Moon on her shoulders and was trying to run out of the way. Crisis had pulled Sailor Mars out of the blast range but could only gape as the orb melted into a puddle and slid up the scouts feet.  
  
Hope dropped to the ground as Sailor Moon floated up into the air.  
  
"CRAP!" she screamed turning to look up at the floating scouts.  
  
"I have your Princesses! Your Prince! And once I find where those outer senshi fellows of yours are I'll get them too! But first I must return to the palace and set out on my search for your lovers! Good day ladies!" Rashina let out a hearty laugh before disappearing carrying the scouts with her.  
  
The three just stood there in shock for a minute. Then it dawned on them. She was going after their Knight's next.  
  
"NOW WHAT!?" Hope screamed throwing her hands in the air, "We've been looking for the palace for years!! AND NOW OUR PRINCESSES ARE IN THERE DYING OF A VIRUS!"  
  
"Calm down!!" Crisis yelled back  
  
"We have to get to the guys before she does," Amber said kicking the dirt  
  
"And tell them what?! Oh hello we're your lovers from about 2 thousand years ago we were just wondering if you would come with us because someone is out for revenge and they are going to get it through you!" Mary questioned furiously  
  
"Something like that," Amber made a side ways smile  
  
Mary just sighed and slumped to the ground. There was silence for a few minutes. Crisis finally crossed her arms and glared down at Hope.  
  
"You know you could-…"  
  
She didn't finish because Hope just scowled up at her, "No"  
  
"Why not?!" Amber shouted  
  
"Because you know it isn't right," Hope shot back  
  
"Now it is!" Crisis argued, "We can't help it they have to know!"  
  
"I'm not messing with there minds," Hope stubbornly growled  
  
"That was your extra talent!!! It's not messing with their minds! You are just brining memories forward!"  
  
"No!" Hope shouted again  
  
"Listen we all messed up once or twice!" Crisis said stepping up to Hope, "I threw us to Hawaii the first time I tried transporting!"  
  
"Yea and remember the first time I conjured up the disguises! I turned you into a man!"  
  
Hope shuddered, "I remember, but this is messing with peoples brain we're talking about! I can't screw up again!"  
  
"You won't and you have to do it or they're as good as dead!" Crisis scolded, "Now Amber find them and I'll get us there and then Mary you'll bring them back"  
  
Amber closed her eyes and concentrated on finding their lost loves.  
  
"Lucky us they are heading home through the park," Amber said grabbing Raven's shoulder  
  
"Perfect," Raven said grabbing Mary's shoulder  
  
"Are you sure you want to bring them back?" Mary tried one more time, "To bring them back into this life again?"  
  
"If we don't, they die again." Raven said drawing Mary into the circle, "Hold on!"  
  
The wind picked up and tugged their shirts billowing out hair and cloth alike. Raven clenched down on her friends shoulders as she guided the wind in her thoughts. Amber let go of everyone's shoulders and wrapped her arms around herself as the wind drew her in the middle. Mary was the next to let go and cover her eyes to keep her hair from smacking the blue orbs as her legs disappeared in the tunnel. Raven concentrated deep in thought as the wind drew her legs in. Her pants disappeared at the vigorous jerk of the transportation tunnel. Finally all disappeared with one last sputter of the wind and everything disappeared.  
  
Birds chirped and the trees lightly billowed in the wind as if nothing had happened.  
  
*~~*  
  
Raven rolled her neck over her shoulders a few times and stretched her muscles. Mary was bent on one knee staring at the ground and Amber was already up and looking around. Raven cleared her throat and Mary looked over at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright! I know!"  
  
Amber walked over and helped the blonde up, "Come on! They're coming"  
  
The sounds of arguing burst into hearing range and the girls listened intently as the boys approached.  
  
"I said I was sorry! I know! I shouldn't pry!" Jason's exasperated voice carried over the trees.  
  
"We shouldn't see them anymore!" Jake continued  
  
Amber giggled to herself, "If they only knew," she smiled over at Mary  
  
"Speak for your-…." Josh stopped dead in his tracks, "Who the heck are you guys!!!?!!"  
  
Mary turned to face them and walked over to stand by Amber. Raven was smiling as she followed to stand by Am in the middle of the clearing. Looking at her comrades Mary ignored the stuttering boys.  
  
"I have to do it one at a time," she reminded, "I might be able to do two today I'm not sure but either way we'll have to keep them at our place for a day or two"  
  
"WAIT whoa keep us!? Just who are you guys?!" Jason demanded  
  
"Yea we'll lock them in the bathroom!" Amber laughed looking at them  
  
"We could just knock them out and leave them in the living room in a shield," Raven shrugged  
  
"I think we'd better be going!" Jake grabbed his friend's shoulders and starting pulling them away.  
  
Amber grinned and pulled out her bow and an arrow. Aiming she let the arrow fly and pin Jake to a near by tree.  
  
Raven fumed, "Hey watch it Am!"  
  
"I didn't hit anything important!!! I just got his shirt calm down!!"  
  
Jake's big eyes turned to see the arrow holding him against the tree and he gulped, "Uh oh"  
  
Jason laughed, "And you thought Mary was dangerous with the daggers!"  
  
Sailor Hope pulled out her daggers and glared at Jason, "Thought?"  
  
Tossing the dagger at the raven haired curious George she pinned Jason right next to Jake. Now it was Jason's turn to laugh. "See where you're mouth gets you?!" he laughed  
  
Josh was about to leave when Raven grabbed him and literally picked him up and carried him next to his friends. Setting him down she quickly tied the three to the tree with the rope she pulled from her inter-dimentional pocket. Pulling out her sword she lined it up with the guy's necks.  
  
"Stand still will you?" she offered with a smirk  
  
"We have got to be such wimps," Josh sighed sucking in his breath  
  
"We didn't even run," Jason groaned in defeat  
  
"That's good you wouldn't want us chasing after you it might get dangerous," Amber smiled  
  
"And this isn't?!" Jake yelled gesturing to the sword at his neck  
  
"Well Left to Right I guess," Mary sighed walking over to stand in front of Josh  
  
Josh swallowed hard, "Well guys it's been great knowing ya"  
  
"We're not going to kill you dolt!" Mary growled  
  
"Just do it already and stop wasting time Mary!" Crisis bellowed out  
  
"MARY!?!" Josh squeaked in spite of himself  
  
"Way to go Raven," Hope turned and glared at the brown haired girl  
  
"They'll know us soon anyways! Am come over here and help me!" Raven yelled  
  
Amber set an arrow in the bow and walked over to point the arrow at Jason, "Don't move," she moved  
  
"Okay Josh if you don't relax this could really hurt," Mary warned, "So just completely relax and when you feel the pull at your vision and mind don't resist"  
  
"WHAT?!" Josh hollered, "You think I'm going to let you mess with my mind?! Think again!"  
  
"Please this will hurt if you don't," Hope warned again  
  
"NO!" he countered  
  
Mary let her head fall, "I'm not going to risk screwing him up," she said turning to her friends  
  
"If you don't then they die a very painful death another way just do it!" Amber ordered  
  
"And Josh relax or the pain you'll be feeling will be my sword on your skin!" Raven threatened  
  
Sailor Hope closed her eyes and let the gold glow slither up her limbs stopping at her fingertips. Bringing her fingers to Josh's head she let them rest on his temples.  
  
"Relax," she repeated sending the surge forward  
  
Josh gasped as he felt the heat wash through him mind and smother his senses. He could only see the girl in front of him and even she was blurring.  
  
"What are you do-…" he didn't finish before his head fell limp on his shoulder  
  
"What are you doing to him!?" Jake bellowed  
  
Raven pushed her sword up against his neck, "Be quiet"  
  
Josh felt something pulling at his thoughts and rushing him back through time. He saw the first day he met Jake and Jason in a park in Colorado. Then he saw his birth and figured it should stop instead everything blurred and rushed him back further into the past. He saw his dead body on the ground bleeding as a sword jerked itself out of his chest.  
  
Then he saw Amber fall over him tears in her eyes. Next it swirled back even further to the day he met Amber when he had been riding with Prince Endyiom. Pushing further back he saw himself visiting the sun and watching a goldsmith carving the emerald bracelet. It blurred again and he saw a crown being placed atop his head.  
  
Everything swirled and it rushed forward to show him the moment he put the bracelet on Amber's arm. Then the memories hit him like a hammer to his chest. Amber.  
  
He remembered all the days they had spent teasing each other and the day he had been crowned Prince. The day he met Endyiom at a meeting in the moon Kingdom. The day Beryl attacked Earth and the scolding pain in his chest as Daimion stabbed him.  
  
Mary watched as Josh let the memories hurl themselves at him. She felt the dizziness attack her and knew that Josh had remembered.  
  
He spun to look at her and gasped.  
  
"Sailor Hope!! Amber's friend! You! You brought me back!" Mary winced waiting for him to yell at her.  
  
It never came instead he ran up and hugged her. Mary was surprised to say the least but hugged him back.  
  
"Hold on we're going back," she said gripping his forearms  
  
Josh smiled and let the visions around him melt and ripple like a stone in a pond and closed his eyes to avoid the nausea. When he opened his eyes he realized he was tied to a tree with Mary's hands on his temples.  
  
Mary opened her eyes and watched the biggest smile she had ever seen plaster itself on his face. Josh looked down on his hand and watched his ring materialize there. The glittering silver of his Knight's ring shone against the sunlight and he took a deep breath feeling all the pain wash away.  
  
Searching the glade he found Amber bow, arrows, and all aiming at Jason's neck.  
  
"AMBER!"  
  
Sailor Angel jumped so bad she thought she might faint. Spinning to look at Josh she gasped. The glint in his eyes was back and searching his hand she found his ring sitting comfortably on his middle finger.  
  
"Josh…" she whispered shakily  
  
With his renewed strength Josh ripped the ropes off and ran over to the burgundy haired angel he had missed. Dropping her bow and arrows Amber simply fell against him until she felt the ground slip from under her. Looking down at Josh she couldn't help but laugh as he spun her around the clearing.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!! It's you!" She laughed  
  
Josh laughed himself as he spun his angel around and around until he felt the nausea. Gently lowering her against his chest he fell down to the grass because of the dizziness. Pulling Amber into his arms he couldn't force the smile from his lips. Kissing her forehead he turned to see his two friends gaping at him. The other scouts were faintly smiling at the couple.  
  
"Geez get a room," Mary teased  
  
"I know we don't want to see all your mushy stuff," Raven waved them away and turned back to her other two captives.  
  
Amber leaned up and stuck her tongue out at the two, "Leave me alone!" she whined  
  
Josh laughed again and leaned up to Amber's mouth. Amber stopped the tongue war with Mary as soon as Josh's lips captured hers. Hope rolled her eyes and turned to Raven.  
  
"There they go," she sighed  
  
"Well are you okay or up to another one?"  
  
"I think I can get Jake in," she said wearily walking over to the tall man with Raven's sword pressed against his neck, "You have to ditch that Raven"  
  
Crisis lowered the sword and moved over to hold Jason against the tree. The gold glow flew up into flames again and Mary brushed her hands up against his temples.  
  
"Now just relax"  
  
A/N Hope you liked it!!! Please R&R 


	6. Shattered Hopes

Disclaimer: Blah Blah you know I don't own Sailor Moon or the plot I just own Sailor Hope and this plot. Sailor Crisis goes to Raven oh and the knights are distributed as such.  
  
  
  
Jake felt the nausea creep up on him as the images flashed before his eyes. He felt the cold steel on his throat from the sword against his neck. He remembered seeing the angel of his heart step out of the shadows and glare at him.  
  
The scene melted into the day him and his friends watched their respected scouts get deemed members of the elite force. It swirled into the days he spent running and laughing with Raven. He watched them on their picnics in the park and races to the post. He watched them kiss in the sunset and train in the field.  
  
Images from the days they would go swimming and get out to sleep the rest of the day with her in his arms. He watched the events of three years fly by. Then the memories filed into his sensations and he saw the horrible day he rode out to find Raven battered and bleeding.  
  
He watched as he proposed to her and then saw her ride out to head to the post. He cursed himself even 2000 years later. The new recruits could have handled themselves. He watched as the mound of terrifying creatures surrounded them and stabbed their unprotected limbs.  
  
He felt the steel bite into his back and felt the pain of biting his own tongue to prevent from screaming out while holding Raven.  
  
Jake shook himself and blinked to clear his vision, the ropes were being jerked off by Josh and he was smiling at his friend. Jake shook himself and tapped his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Josh?" he asked confused, "Aren't we dead?"  
  
"You were"  
  
Jake turned to see Mary swaying on her feet about to fall over. He caught her and leaned her against the tree. And looked up at the one thing he had been looking for all along. Raven slowly dropped her sword and gaped at him.  
  
"Raven?" he whispered walking over to her.  
  
She just stood there in shock or maybe just disbelief.  
  
Jake ran his fingers down her arms and turned to look and find her legs unscarred. The smile crept up on him and he couldn't hold it in.  
  
"You're alive!!" he cried happily and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up against him.  
  
Raven was still for a minute until she slowly ran her fingers across his back. The scars were still there but yet he remembered. She gripped his shirt and wrapped him in her own rib crushing embrace.  
  
"So are you!" she smiled against his shoulder  
  
Jake pushed her back and looked her over, laughed and hugged her to him again. Still laughing. He bent and kissed her face and just smiled as he kissed her nose, cheek, forehead. Raven squirmed under his relentless kisses but smiled nonetheless. Jake was still laughing for all the joy until he realized something. Jerking back he looked at her and Raven got worried for a minute that he hadn't held onto his memories.  
  
Slowly he grasped her hand and brought it up to his view. There sitting proudly on her wedding finger was the wedding ring. He couldn't help but smile for the joy.  
  
"Your fiancé died did he?" he smirked at her  
  
"He did," she stated  
  
"Well I suppose I'll have to do in his stead, that doesn't bother you does it?" he questioned playfully  
  
Raven punched his arm with a tiny smile, "Yes you troublemaker you'll have to do"  
  
He mocked fake pain and Raven ended up kissing him to shut his blabbering mouth. Everyone smiled. Except for Jason. Jason was officially freaked. His two best friends had just turned nut case and he was next.  
  
"Great," he muttered  
  
Raven pulled back from her kiss and looked at Mary she wasn't going to be able to do another one today it would have to wait.  
  
"YES!" Amber screamed jumping up and down everyone turned to look at her and she just grinned, "Looks like we're skipping school for the week" she smiled sheepishly  
  
"That's Am for ya," Mary rolled her eyes and pushed off the tree.  
  
"Jake you and Josh had better grab Jason before he runs," Raven warned pointing to Jason who was at the moment just about to slip out of the ropes.  
  
Jake and Josh frowned and ran up to him pinning him against the tree.  
  
Josh frowned and brought his fist down on Jason's head. Jason looked shocked and hurt as his eyes rolled back and he fell forward.  
  
"You could have done it another way!" Jake scolded  
  
"Like what we don't have time!" Josh countered  
  
"No arguing let's get going back home before Rashina shows up.  
  
Josh and Jake picked their friend up and followed the girls back to the apartment.  
  
*~~*  
  
Jason had waken up about an hour or two ago and was on the porch with the others. He had relented and decided to relax even if another part of him was scared as hell. Mary was tired and had just waken up from a nap on the couch. She felt the energy swiftly returning and soon she could have Jason back, but he would be Jason Arkshire. The ambassador for his kingdom not the Jason Arkshire who was a high school student on earth.  
  
She just hoped he wouldn't be pissed. And she had done all this without being thrown into a fit of memories over what had happened all those years ago. But speaking of the devil.  
  
Mary growled as the memories horded her vision letting swirled images invade her sight.  
  
"No," she simply told her senses, "Not today, not ever."  
  
Her mind on the other had a different thought entirely.  
  
"I suck," the blonde mumbled sinking into the couch letting the horrible memories flood her vision as she carefully clutched the red ruby locket resting on her chest.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Steel sliced the thick air of the stuffy room, the girl mused at the heat and then decided to turn on the vents for a while to allow the fresh air into her little home. Smiling at her only delight the blonde twirled the daggers on her fingertips and let them fly point first into the dummy in front of her. Picking up her fallen sword she did a back flip and severed the head, the she winced and frowned.  
  
"I have to stop doing that or Queen Serenity will get angry," she sighed turning to the pile of shredded dummies.  
  
"That isn't so child," the calm voice of Serenity soothed from the doorway  
  
"Your Majesty!!!" the girl cried surprised falling to her knees  
  
"Up Sailor Hope you needn't do that," the angelic woman assured  
  
Sailor Hope rose and led the Queen to her solar to rest. Queen Serenity smiled at the mirror hanging above the mantle of the large fireplace. Stars flew behind the glass that only few could see, herself and Sailor Hope included.  
  
"I'll have the remains cleaned and more dummies sent down," Queen Serenity smiled  
  
"I'm sorry for the trouble," the girl apologized  
  
"Nonsense, I fear I can see you grow restless trapped inside your little palace," the Queen wearily smiled  
  
"Never your majesty! I'm sworn to remain here and guard the palace from invaders."  
  
"Have you had any?" The Queen hopefully asked  
  
"Nay Milady, none of importance anyway. The Arkshire Kingdom is still working up their economy but I'm sure they will come to visit soon."  
  
"So no invaders at all?"  
  
Mary's lips curved into a mischievously smile, "Maybe some marauders don't fear my Queen I sent them right back out the mirror"  
  
"Limbs intact?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Queen Serenity sighed still smiling, "Be careful," she warned  
  
"Always my Queen, but I have my fun here and there"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled and stood up, "Supplies will be sent down and fresh training supplies, is there anything else you wish for?"  
  
"Nay Mi'lady, good health to you and I look forward to seeing you in a month's time," the scout bowed  
  
"Thank you Hope," The Queen's serene smile was enough to melt anyone  
  
"For my kingdom and their Queen you needn't thank me I do it of my own accord."  
  
Queen Serenity left the solar with a wave and Sailor Hope heard the tiny door that led to the exit of her prison slam shut the enormous locks sliding shut with a crash.  
  
"Though I question myself," the girl grumbled, "Man it gets lonely in-…"  
  
The young sturdy blonde fell to the floor with a thud, "By all the bloody sa-…"  
  
She froze upon realizing something was on top of her and that she had been standing in front of the mirror.  
  
"A fine warrior I turn out to be," she mumbled jumping to her feet flipping the weight onto it's back  
  
"State your purpose or die," she hissed bringing one of her finely fashioned ruby daggers to the man's throat.  
  
"Arkshire!" he screamed, "Jason Arkshire!! I've come to speak with Queen Serenity about the alliance!"  
  
Mary smirked, 'Great timing you idiot,' she mumbled to herself releasing her grip on the mans arm.  
  
Frustrated at the timing she slipped the dagger back into it's sheath and held her hand out to help him. Pulling him off the ground she gasped at the sight of him, she blushed. She truly hadn't looked at him a moment before but now as she did, well let's say he was a fine ambassador.  
  
"Sailor Hope, member of the elite force, or elite three if you want. Guardian of Hope and this passageway into the Moon Kingdom." She managed to mumble extending her hand  
  
Jason gaped at the woman cleared his throat barely able to raise his hand for a shake.  
  
"Jason Arkshire, Ambassador and Prince to the Ancient's galaxy,"  
  
Mary's face fell, sexy or not this was just great! Royalty?! That's all she needed for a month  
  
"Dang," she grumbled  
  
But for some reason she couldn't take her eyes from his form. He was by far the handsomest man she had ever met. His dark black hair was enchanting and his chocolate eyes bore into hers. He had finely toned muscles that despite the clothes desperate attempt to hide them could still be seen flexing with his movements. She gulped, this would be a long month.  
  
"I fear," she stumbled over the words, "That due to safety measures you will be staying here for a month. My Queen checks up every month and no one has the key save her."  
  
"I see," he stuttered just as much as her, "You are here to protect the rest of the palace"  
  
Mary nodded her hand, "The inner palace is quite big and you will have free roam but I fear you won't see the sky for a while."  
  
"How long has it been since you've seen the sky?" he asked grinning  
  
Mary froze, oh boy, his voice was melting but his smile was knee buckling and she just couldn't have that. So straightening her shoulders she stood a little taller.  
  
"Said sky has been hidden from my eyes for at least 5 years my lord, now follow me and I'll show you to the guest room," she said using all her strength to keep her voice from cracking  
  
"Have you no regrets?" he questioned following her  
  
Mary felt the slight anger rise in her stomach. The man was simply too blunt! She had no time to indulge him in her life's personal details!  
  
"Nary a one!" she angrily bellowed turning to glare at the man, "Refrain from personal questions sir! My life good sir! Tis none of your business!"  
  
The man jerked his hands up to defend himself, "I surrender lady! I merely sought for conversation!"  
  
"Well don't," she snapped, " I've no use for it"  
  
"Touchy aren't w-…" Jason snapped his trap shut as the Scout fingered her daggers eyeing him dangerously.  
  
"Your room," she growled pushing open a large white door leading to a room the size of a house surely!  
  
"Thank you," he bowed entering lightly shutting the door behind him  
  
A long month indeed.  
  
*~~*  
  
Sailor Hope stationed herself in front of the dummy a good 10 paces and unsheathed her sword smiling. Nothing like training to ease her anger. She moved with the little pelt of air flowing in the vents as she swung her sword to practice her defense moves. After a while of that she lunged and parried going on the offense to attack the dummy. The dummy went spinning with a great smack from her foot. Hope brought the sword down sending a cloth arm flying into the wall. The spinning soon ceased leaving the dummy minus an arm and a leg.  
  
Jason smirked from the doorway watching one of the elite three shred up her dummy. He had heard of her and many ambassadors warned him not to toy with the secluded scout. She talked to 4 people and 4 people alone. He didn't happen to be on the list of that four. It was rumored she talked to demons in her room at night and she was a merciless killer.  
  
He wasn't sure about the demons but as he ducked to avoid the flying head he was sure she could possibly be on the lines of 'killer'. He cleared his throat to get her attention and received a dagger in his thigh as response. His eyes flew two times their normal size as he looked to find a ruby hilt sticking from his leg.  
  
The scout stared at him with a bored expression. Jason glared at her and jerked the dagger from his thigh throwing it towards her. He gasped for two reasons. One was the pain he felt seep up his bones as the cold air hit his gaping wound. The second was due to the dagger floating in the middle of the air. Mary smiled and crooked her finger beckoning the dagger forward. Slowly the dagger flew to rest gently in its owner's hand.  
  
"Throwing my daggers doesn't work I fear," she smiled at Jason  
  
"I can see," he angrily grumbled  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well aren't you going to HELP ME?!" he bellowed gesturing to his bleeding leg.  
  
"I suppose," she shrugged and walked over to his leg.  
  
Bending down she brushed her hand against the wound and Jason cringed as he felt the skin pull together and seal up. The scout stood and glared at him.  
  
"This should serve to warn you to state your presence in my training room from now on."  
  
"Boy aren't we nice," Jason grumbled  
  
Mary simply harrumphed and stalked down the hall to her room. Jason sighed and growled at himself, great, he was stuck with a lonely, and very dangerous he might add, woman for a month. Things couldn't get better.  
  
*~~*  
  
But oh things did get better. Jason groaned to himself at his stupidity. He was currently sneaking down to the Guardian of Hope's bedroom because he heard voices floating from the small room. As he approached he heard the voices more clearly and could see the light flickering from inside.  
  
"Well that sounds just peachy!" Mary laughed  
  
Jason stood stalk still, she was laughing and her sweet laughter was bewitching.  
  
"Oh get over it!" came another voice, this voice was deeper maybe just a smidge though and had a threatening tone to it.  
  
"Earth is just as boring as ever!" another voice whined, this voice was light and playful.  
  
"Oh quit your whining Amber! At least your outside! I'm stuck in these walls and if hear the rumble of my stupid water system one more time I'm going to freaking break it!"  
  
"Both of you shut up!" The threatening voice called again, "I'm stuck on a moon!!"  
  
"Both of you still aren't getting this! I haven't seen the sky in years!"  
  
"It isn't much to look at on Cristium," the threatening voice blatantly stated  
  
"So tell us of this Arkshire character?" the girl named Amber questioned  
  
"What's to say he's probably another stuffy royal! Although he didn't cry and babble today when I threw my dagger at him"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Amber shrieked  
  
"Am! I healed it will you chill before you wake him up!" Mary scolded  
  
"You trying to start a war here!" the stern voice yelled again  
  
"It was a mistake he came up behind me what was I supposed to think!" Mary defended  
  
"She has a point lay off Raven!" Amber smiled patting Mary's back, "Everyone screws up, well not me of course," She smiled proudly  
  
"Hey wait there I remember that incident in the market you told me about last week! What was it you wa-…"  
  
"Okay!" Amber hastily laughed covering up the words  
  
Raven and Mary started laughing at Amber's angry frown.  
  
"Well sorry Mar Mar it's getting late and we'd better get heading back to our posts before someone kills someone," Raven sighed hugging Mary  
  
"Yea back to life! Man it sucks!" Amber smiled, "Why did we sign up for this again?!"  
  
"For our Queen Shortie!!" Raven said bopping Amber's head  
  
"Hey I like being short!"  
  
"Oh stop arguing I swear you'll wake Queen Serenity herself!" Mary scolded  
  
"We-…" Raven was about to speak when a large crash sounded from the solar  
  
Mary growled, "If it isn't lord busybody then it's those stupid Marauders again"  
  
"Ooooo can we help?!" Amber jumped excitedly  
  
"Mine as well come on," Mary waved to her friends and pushed open the door and ran smack into Jason.  
  
"What are you doing here?!!" she bellowed  
  
"Hey look it's lord busybody!" Amber smirked  
  
"Out of our way! Mary we don't have time to argue with him! Marauders remember!" Raven scolded grabbing Amber and Mary's shirts and dragging them down the hall.  
  
Jason looked shocked to say the least and followed the trio down the hall into the solar. There pulling their sorry selves off the floor were about 6 marauders. A few were draped with scars and gashes one was even missing an arm.  
  
"These guys don't learn," Mary sighed looking them over  
  
"Then let's teach them!" Raven growled cracking her knuckles  
  
Jason hadn't noticed it before and now he gaped at the large broadsword clinging to Raven's hip. Amber jerked the bow off her shoulder and set two arrows in place. Mary gripped her daggers in place and leaned on her left leg smiling.  
  
"Who are you?!?" the leader demanded pointing to Amber and Raven looking slightly regretful.  
  
"Friends," Amber smiled pulling the arrows back until they caught in the bow  
  
"Elite three if your prefer," Raven shrugged.  
  
"Crap!" the leader shouted  
  
"Yep!" Mary smiled flicking her wrist sending her daggers after the first two of the group.  
  
Amber released the bows and let them hit another two. The arrows hit flesh and sent the men flying to the ground just as Raven finished off the last one with her sword. A head went rolling.  
  
"Ah man! I'll never get used to that in real life!" Mary whined, "It's just too gross"  
  
"Shut up!" Raven teased, "You wimp!"  
  
"You don't have to clean this up!" Mary whined again  
  
"Nope sorry but the sun is rising if we don't leave now we're in trouble," Amber sighed slipping the bow over her shoulder  
  
"Talk to you in a week!" Raven waved letting a black mist swirl up her ankles and around her waist.  
  
"Have fun with the mess!" Amber teased fading into a metallic mix of black and white.  
  
"Why you little!!!" Mary lunged for her friend but she was already gone.  
  
Mary turned and as she expected Jason was standing there with a look of pure fascination plastered on his face.  
  
Mary threw her thumb behind her where her comrades had been, "Friends," She clarified, "Just visiting"  
  
Jason gulped, a month? Oh boy.  
  
*~~*  
  
A year had passed and Mary marveled at the dummy in front of her. She wasn't really looking at the dummy more of past him into her thoughts. Queen Serenity had welcomed Jason after his month's worth of torture. But she found that Jason had grown on her a little. He wasn't really the stuck up royalty she had expected. In fact she found that he was very friendly. But what scared her was the fact that she was falling in love with him.  
  
Unlike other universes he refused to use the ships as means of transportation. He had continued to travel through the mirror and visit her whenever he could. He would always come up with some political matter and Queen Serenity would just smile and nod her head with an, "I'm sure ambassador."  
  
Even more surprising was his true identity. Just a month or two ago he had revealed himself to her, he was Hope Knight. Her sworn counterpart and as much as that should have unnerved her it didn't. She even looked forward to his visits and found the inner palace extremely big without him. Raven had called her silly and love sick but hugged her in the end. Amber had laughed and hugged her for having found her knight but both were regretful that they couldn't visit more often. They hadn't visited fro the past 6 months actually and that only made her nervous. Something was up and she knew it. But her fear wasn't confirmed until now.  
  
Jason crashed through the mirror calling for Sailor Hope. Mary ran through the halls into the solar and hugged Jason smiling.  
  
"Hi!" she cheerfully called  
  
She didn't receive the hello she had been expecting. Jason pushed her back and then it hit her that he was visiting on a Sunday and it happened to be the last day of the month. Queen Serenity would be arriving tomorrow and he would only be here for a day. Mary frowned why was he here now? He should have been arriving tomorrow evening after Queen Serenity left.  
  
Seeing the frown Jason bent and lightly kissed her, "Don't worry love I just need to speak with Queen Serenity"  
  
He was lying.  
  
Mary stomped on his foot and glared at him, "Don't lie to me! What's wrong?"  
  
Jason winced at the pain in his foot and forced a half smile up to his lips.  
  
"Nothing I'm tired I'm going to sleep," he whispered kissing her forehead.  
  
Mary stood there stunned as he sauntered down the hall to the guest room and closed the door behind him. After a few minutes worrying about it she decided he would tell her later and headed off to bed.  
  
*~~*  
  
She had slept in and rolled over groaning at her carelessness when she looked at her clock. Queen Serenity would be here any moment and she hadn't barely spoken to Jason. Then she felt the warm fingers dancing up her arm and turned to see Jason smiling at her.  
  
"Morning love," he leaned over and brushed his soft lips against her's, what a way to wake up!  
  
Mary just nodded in response.  
  
"Mary," he began. Uh oh he didn't usually call her by her first name unless something was up.  
  
"Yes?" she squeaked  
  
"I have to tell you the truth and you aren't going to like this"  
  
Now she was definitely freaked.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered brushing her stubborn hair away from her eyes, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What?!" Mary demanded sitting up, she swore those were tears in his eyes.  
  
"Raven and Jake…. were killed, just a few days back along with her entire kingdom on Cristium."  
  
The walls melted away and Mary felt her heart freeze. Raven and Jake?!? If he said anything of Amber and Josh she was sure she would faint. Jason had brought her news of Amber's job as Endyiom's guard and Josh's feelings for Amber. Amber of course hadn't made it public but Josh was a friend of Jason's so he was able to bring news. The thundering crash was pulsating in her ears. Dead? No! Not possible!  
  
"Amber…" he chocked on his words, "Daimion attacked earth and Amber and Josh fell soon after."  
  
Yes, she was definitely hearing things now. She frightfully turned to face Jason only to find his expression anything but teasing. Black hit the back of her vision and she felt the pain resonating through her body. Dead? Both of them!?!? No!!!  
  
"NO!!!!" she finally cried out in agony "YOU'RE LIEING!!" she screamed trying to jump up  
  
Unfortunately Jason had wrapped her in a bone crushing hug and wasn't letting her go. Mary had fought for a few moments until Jason had began brushing her hair whispering comforts in her ears. That's when the secluded scout broke down in tears. The tears flooded out onto Jason's tunic and he simply rocked her back and forth. Sailor Hope felt the sadness wash over her and she began to shudder and tremble. That was until her senses took a hold of her. She was next. The forces had attacked the other two points and she was next. Despite that the only thing she could see was anger. The hatred for these people blinded her and she pulled away from Jason.  
  
"Get out of here," she ordered, "They're coming and I'm going to enjoy slicing every single one of them to ribbons"  
  
Jason's grimace didn't fade as he took stood over her. Slowly he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ruby locket. Mary gasped at the sparkling necklace, the blood red stones matched her daggers and she broke through her rage long enough to smile at Jason. Grimly he snapped the clasp behind her neck and let the locket fall against her chest.  
  
"I'll come for you," he promised, "Don't open this until I do understand?"  
  
Mary nodded and leaned forward to lightly kiss the man she loved, but he had other ideas. Gently he pulled her into another bone crushing hug as he let his lips have their way with hers. Their last moments of bliss. Slowly he pulled away and turned to leave the room. He didn't look back as he stormed to the front door just in time to have Queen Serenity walk through.  
  
"Your Majesty we must leave at once," he insisted pushing her back through the entrance, "Beryl is here"  
  
Mary heard Queen Serenity gasp a faint "no" before they disappeared barring the door as usual. As the last lock slammed home the blinding rage that had dissipated with Jason's touch flared up again. Her friends were dead and the pain clutched at her heart. These creatures thought they would get away with it that easily! Not while she lived!! The sorrow pushed the tears to the surface and Mary felt the rage rise in her. Images of her friends flashed before her eyes, and now they were gone. She had wondered why her heart had felt so alone lately and now the reason angered her beyond belief. And she couldn't control the scream that torn from her throat.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Immediately following her heartfelt cry came the slice of steel against leather and the low rumbles of creatures and men came to her ears. Mary spun on her heels and ran to the solar to find the room full of soldiers still pouring from the mirror. There in the lead stood none other than Rashina.  
  
"Morning Hope," the girl smirked, "Welcome to the new age" she cackled  
  
"NOT WHILE I LIVE!!!! As a member of the elite force I demand the powers bestowed upon me to rise and help me, Sailor Hope!"  
  
Within seconds Sailor Hope stood at the entrance to the solar daggers in hand, "Die," she whispered  
  
"You first," Rashina laughed taunting the young scout  
  
*~~*  
  
Queen Serenity's head snapped up at the painful cry, 'Not while I live!', just in time to see Jason rush out the door. "They're here!!!" A guard cried from the courtyard.  
  
Queen Serenity rushed to the window and froze as the dark gray cloud flew in from Earth. Beryl was here and she wanted her blood.  
  
*~~*  
  
Jason had long ago changed into his Knightly attire and was currently working on breaking the door down. Another mind-blowing blast hit the door. It merely dented under the pressure. Jason felt the anger swell in him as he let his sword plunge steel first into the heavy metal door. And amazingly he felt it slide to the other side. He kept slicing and bashing until the door gave way to his magic covered steel. Looking up he wished he hadn't.  
  
*~~*  
  
Sailor Hope smirked at Rashina's fallen figure the foolish woman thought her to be taunting. Mary wasn't taunting, she was pissed. Unfortunately Beryl's soldiers were pouring through and no matter how many fell to her daggers or blasts there were always more. She was tiring and knew she would soon be overrun. Her only comfort was that Jason was safely up inside the palace and could likely escape his death.  
  
That was when she heard her door screech forth under pressure and saw a sword poke through.  
  
"No," she whispered  
  
The sword continued hacking away until she saw Hope Knight standing there smiling at her. Growling at the turn of events Mary turned back to her battle fending off the creatures. She was doing good so far but was worried that Jason hadn't come to her side yet. Spinning quickly she saw Jason wince in pain and gasped at the trickle of blood sliding down his chin.  
  
"JASON!!!!"  
  
She watched as he mouthed an 'I love you' before falling face first to the stone. The snap of his neck hitting the stairs froze her to the spot. It was her mistake for she felt a blade pierce her own back. The hordes of creatures cackled as she crashed to her knees still looking at Jason. She shifted her gaze just in time to see Daimion retrieve his sword from her love's back.  
  
"Have a nice day Mary," he laughed walking down the hall back towards the palace.  
  
The swarms of creatures rushed pasted her and she shivered as the cold washed over her before everything went black.  
  
*~ End of Flashback~*  
  
It was a very unnerving thing to remember dieing and Mary didn't care for it. She looked around and sighed at the living room of the rather large apartment.  
  
"I shouldn't have turned around my fault," she scolded herself  
  
"Should have what?" came the deep rich voice she knew so well.  
  
Great this was the last person she needed to see.  
  
"Nothing Jason can you just go on the porch with the others please," she beckoned  
  
"They are boring besides you look lonely I thought you might want some company," he smiled  
  
'That's how it started in the first place,' she frowned at the irony  
  
"I can deal with the loneliness," she defended  
  
"I'm sure you can," Jason walked over and threw himself on the couch next to her still grinning, "But you don't have to"  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Mary questioned frowning at the ridiculous smile still plastered across his face.  
  
Jason shrugged, "Jake and Josh seem happier than ever and I figure whatever you're going to do can't be stopped so I'll just live with it. Besides Jake threatened to hurt me if I tried to leave." He added sheepishly  
  
This was just too much and Mary felt the tears start to swell to her eyes as the after affects of the flashback left her. Thankfully Amber and Raven had wonderful senses.  
  
"Hey Jason come on back out here! You can't get away that easily!" Amber cheerfully called from the sliding porch door  
  
"Mary isn't feeling great today just leave her alone for now okay? Good now get out here!" Raven ordered  
  
"You have bodyguards," he grumbled standing up  
  
Mary just simply smiled up at him, "That I do"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and made his way back to the porch. Mary screamed out a 'thank you' in her head and felt Amber pull up to the connection.  
  
'Welcome, you really should come see this though I think Raven is going to beat Josh at the arm wrestling thing!'  
  
'Maybe in a minute'  
  
'Sure'  
  
With that she broke the connection and shut her thoughts off from the others before they started prying. Mary let the wind brush against her skin as she shut her eyelids. She could hear the laughter from the porch and knew she should be out there.  
  
"What's on your mind?" the low whisper echoed in her ear  
  
Mary's eyes snapped open and she had a death grip on the person's throat before they could blink.  
  
"WHOA!" Jason called struggling for air.  
  
Mary growled at the man, "Don't learn your lesson well do you?" she laughed.  
  
The dagger in his thigh must have not fazed him as much as she hoped all those years ago, she didn't care to be snuck up on.  
  
"No sorry but you look so depressed," Jason's face twisted to serious, "Please come outside"  
  
The blonde shrunk under his dark chocolate eyes, it wasn't fair he had the advantage and he didn't even know it.  
  
"Alright," she relented and let Jason wrap his arm around hers and drag her outside  
  
Raven smiled in triumph as she slammed Josh's fist down on the table, "I win!"  
  
Josh let out an exasperated growl and stood up, "I can't believe I lost"  
  
Raven was grinning to break the records until she saw Jason opening the door for Mary. Marching over she jerked the door open and pulled Jason out by his collar. Mary smirked at Jason's shock and took a chair over by the barbecue.  
  
"Didn't we ask you to leave her alone?!" Raven snapped  
  
"But I-…"  
  
"Don't have the will to live," she finished throwing him into a chair, "Next time I'll hurt you," she warned  
  
Mary just smiled up at Amber who laughed happily flipping the burgers. Swinging her arms behind her head Mary leaned back and unknowingly let her fingers play with the locket. Amber had started a conversation when she heard a tiny click and looked around for the source. Everyone gasped as the tiny ping of metal hit their ears. Looking down they watched as a ring bounced along the cement porch. Mary looked down in horror to find her locket open. The large heart was empty and she gasped as she looked down at the ring.  
  
The gold band sparkled in the afternoon but that wasn't what caught her eye. There was a tiny golden wreath of tiny carved feathers encircling the ruby in the middle. Feeling the tears spill over she bent down and picked up the tiny ring. Shakily she slipped it onto her wedding finger.  
  
It fit perfectly.  
  
"I'm going to be sick," Mary said shoving the ring back in the locket, "Jason come here let's do this, now"  
  
Jason sat in his chair hesitant and jumped when he felt his friends hands wrap around his arms and drag him over to the girl. They put him down on his knees in front of her and smiled at the blonde.  
  
"You'll be happy to be back Jason trust us," Josh beamed patting his friends shoulder  
  
Jason grumbled and scowled up at his friends, "Yea I'm sure"  
  
Jake smacked the back of his head, "Ungrateful pig"  
  
"Relax," Mary said bringing her hands up to Jason's temples  
  
"Yea sure whatever," Jason angrily mumbled  
  
At first it only dulled the senses then he felt the pull at his body. His vision swirled and if it weren't for his friends arms holding he would have fallen over. Pictures played themselves in front of his eyes and he watched scene after scene.  
  
He saw him grab his leg staring at a dagger sinking in his flesh. He saw the smirking scout walk up and pull it out and watched her disappear with a flash only to reappear in a solar fighting with her friends. It disappeared just as she turned around to find him standing there.  
  
Days rushed past his eyes, days he spent talking with the girl he loved. Days spent singing and dancing in the very large inner palace with the blonde scout. He saw himself arguing with his council members about how he wanted to keep traveling through the mirror.  
  
He watched as the scene shifted to control panels where he saw the massive army flying into the solar system. He felt the sinking feeling as the cameras zoomed in on the scene and he watched his friend disappear under the pile of creatures. He felt the fear grip his heart as he realized the creatures were coming for the girl he loved.  
  
He saw himself standing in front of a goldsmith arguing over a drawing with him. He saw himself place the ring inside the locket and put it in his pocket before he left for the moon. He saw her fighting and felt the sword push through his flesh.  
  
And the realization dawned on him. Mary, Amber, Josh, Jake, Raven. All his friends they had all died. The locket. He was going to propose to her and the ring had just fallen out of the locket. She had ruined his surprise.  
  
His vision steadied and he swayed for a few minutes. The porch came back into view and he shook off the hands and stood up to look around. Amber was smiling at him by the barbecue. Raven was leaning back in her chair with a happy smirk. He spun around and saw his friends grinning at him like the idiots they were. Then he spun once again and found who he was looking for.  
  
She was weakly smiling at him, "I'm sorry we brought you back into this"  
  
His face twisted in confusion, "Sorry?"  
  
Dropping to his knees he pulled her out of the chair down with him and pulled her against him.  
  
"Sorry?!" he echoed in shock, "By the stars girl don't be sorry"  
  
He rocked her back and forth and smiled when her fingers dug into his shirt to hold on.  
  
"You didn't come back," she whispered  
  
"You ruined my surprise," he countered  
  
She lifted her head back and frowned at him, "It was an accident"  
  
"You still ruined my surprise, I told you I would come back to you."  
  
"I brought you back," she smirked, "You never could do anything on your own could you?"  
  
This caused everyone to laugh and Jason just pulled Mary back into a hug.  
  
"Men are helpless," Amber said waving her utensil and turning back to the burgers to avoid Josh's glare.  
  
*~~*  
  
Rashina gritted her teeth as her Queen continued the lecture.  
  
"AND NOW THEY HAVE BEEN REVIVED!!!" she bellowed  
  
"My queen that is but a mere set back, I have the inner Senshi, the Prince of the Earth and his lover the Moon Princess. The elite three would give anything to protect their princesses."  
  
"You had better pray that is so, other wise you die."  
  
"Yes my Queen"  
  
Rashina bowed and backed into the shadows. Turning she strode down the endless black halls. Taking a right she stormed a few paces and walked into a room on her left. The sight before her was enough to make her smile and wipe away the memories of her recent lecture.  
  
There tied to the walls stretched out were the scouts. Mars and Mercury were still unconscious but Venus and Jupiter were up and furious. The Prince had been too much trouble so she had knocked him out again. The Princess was just waking up.  
  
"Good Afternoon Princess," Rashina laughed and walked over to her desk to sit down.  
  
"Wha….." Usagi shook her head a little, "What happened? Where are we?!"  
  
"Usagi don't scream I have a headache," Jupiter pleaded  
  
Usagi was about to demand where they were again when two figures walked in. Right through the walls. Usagi swallowed hard.  
  
"So you failed," The woman laughed  
  
She had entrancing purple eyes and blonde hair pulled back into a thick braid that lay slung over her shoulder. The man next to her had shoulder length black hair pulled up in a ponytail with bright goldish-green eyes.  
  
"No Teresa! I did not fail! As you can see I have the inner senshi and their royalty," Rashina spat  
  
The man scoffed, "Rashina dear you're forgetting they are not the Queen's target, she wanted to kill these fools," he turned gesturing to the wall, "slowly after she killed the elite three"  
  
"I know that Soren," she growled between her clenched teeth  
  
"So how is the virus coming?" Teresa's words slithered out like a snake as she scanned over the battered senshi.  
  
"You tell me," Rashina smirked at the shocked expression on Teresa's face, "There are the carriers," she waved to the scouts  
  
"Really now?" Soren smiled looking up at Usagi  
  
Usagi cringed under his eye and Soren just laughed.  
  
"Any changes?" Teresa pried again  
  
"The Princesses of Mars and Mercury took the worst of it and they have been unconscious for two days now"  
  
"Have you fed them?" Soren inquired  
  
"A little, just enough to live with," Rashina snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me I was just about to check their vital signs and see how they have been affected. Leave my room you scum!" Rashina ordered  
  
"Touchy isn't she," Teresa giggled disappearing into the shadows  
  
Soren folded his arms and frowned at the red head, "Quite love"  
  
Rashina rolled her eyes and smiled once they left. Stretching she grabbed her tools and headed to Venus first.  
  
Venus glared down at the witch, "I've been wondering for a while now," she started, "Daimion was a friend of the three scouts would that make you?…"  
  
Rashina glared up at her, "Do not pry girl,"  
  
"So you were," Jupiter smirked facing Venus  
  
"I once was fool enough to call them friends, yes, now I have simply seen the better side and chose to serve the winning side"  
  
"But they were your friends!" Usagi screamed  
  
Rashina spun on her heel and slapped the Moon Princess, "Don't ever say that again, I gave them up a long time ago and I won't hear anymore of it," she growled turning back to Venus  
  
Venus gulped as she watched Rashina press a few buttons on her probe. The red tip sprang to life and shined with glitter. Rashina smiled up at the scout.  
  
"This will hurt"  
  
Venus sucked in her breath and closed her eyes as the probe sunk into her leg. A few minutes was all she could take before she let out the painful cry.  
  
Rashina just hummed to herself and watched the stats form on her little panel. Yes this was revenge and how sweet it was.  
  
A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Onegai R&R! Arigatou! Sayonara! 


End file.
